Un Hechizo De Amor
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Bella es una hechizera... Edward es un vampiro... hay alguien que intentara hasta lo imposible para que no esten juntos... pasen y lean. es una historia muy romanticaa... hay lemmooon...dejen reviews.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

Hoy me mudare a Los Ángeles con mis padres aunque odio dejar atrás Nueva York. En mi nueva ciudad podre seguir practicando como la hechicera inmortal que soy desde hace 97 años.

Lo único bueno de mi inmortalidad es que parezco de 17 y mis padres de 33.

-Bella, ya estamos a punto de llegar a nuestro nuevo vecindario.- me dijo mi madre mientras me quitaba el audífono del oído.

- al fin. Ya me estaba mareando de tanto viajar en el coche - le dije con una mueca.

- ya somos dos - el cansancio se reflejo en la voz de mi padre.

Y ahí estaba, al dar la vuelta a la esquina apareció mi nuevo vecindario.

Charlie, mi padre, se estaciono frente a una casa de dos pisos, con un gran porche y balcones en donde se suponía debían ser las habitaciones. Era de un color blanco, ya amarillento por el tiempo, había flores alrededor del jardín delantero y un lindo columpio colgando de la rama de un árbol. La casa me recordó a una comedia romántica.

-es… pintoresca- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

- tiene un maravilloso encanto ¿no es así?- mi madre parecía maravillada con la cursi y romántica vivienda.

- si tú lo dices…- mi padre hizo una mueca.

Yo me parecía más a mi padre que a Renee, mi madre, ya que ella era de ese tipo de mujeres románticas, cursis, que les encanta el color rosa y llorar comiendo helado. En cambio mi padre era divertido, a veces algo tonto y torpe.

Entramos y colocamos las maletas en el suelo. Por dentro las paredes eran color rosa demasiado claro, parecía blanco, los muebles eran algo lindos; había un gran sofá y dos sillones flanqueándolo. La tv estaba puesta sobre una estantería frente al sofá.

- subiré a ver mi habitación- dije mientras me dirigía hacia las escaleras.

No podía ser cierto. Era rosa chicle, todo era rosa. Me dieron ganas de vomitar.

Baje para sacar mi varita de la maleta, tenía que cambiar ese horrible color.

Subí de nuevo y cambie el color rosa, por unos cuantos tonos de morado y con diseños gris metálico. Las paredes las coloque morado claro igual que la cerámica del suelo.

También coloque unas cuantas mariposas en gris metálico en las paredes. En el techo quise colocar unas luces simulando estrellas ya que el techo lo pinte de un negro intenso como una noche sin luna.

Lo único que no tuve que cambiar fue el escritorio y el ordenador.

Ahora me sentía mejor. No tenía que seguir viendo ese horrible color en mi nueva habitación.

Aproveche y ordene todas mis cosas con algo de magia, así me ahorraba la tarea de sacar todo de la maleta y acomodarlo todo a mano.

Mañana iba ser mi primer día de clases en el instituto de Nueva York.

Me desperté temprano y baje después de arreglarme.

- ¿Qué hay de desayunar?- pregunte entrando a la cocina.

- huevos - respondió mamá.

- ¿Dónde esta papá?- pregunte buscándolo con la mirada.

- salió muy temprano al trabajo. Está ansioso por empezar a trabajar aquí, en Los Ángeles

- ok.

Renee me sirvió los huevos.

Desayuné rápido ya que se me estaba haciendo tarde.

- me tengo que ir- murmure al ver el reloj.

- suerte. - me deseo mi madre.

- gracias.

Asintió.

No fue difícil encontrar el instituto.

Cuando entre en el estacionamiento todos me miraban con la frase "esa es la nueva" en la frente.

Me estacione en un puesto indefinido y me dirigí hacia la recepción a buscar mi horario de clases.

Como Renee, la recepcionista también me deseo suerte.

Cuando caminaba hacia mi primera clase un chico se interpuso en mi camino.

- eres Isabella Swan ¿no? - el chico tenía cara de patético. Pero me agrado.

- si. Pero dime Bella

- hola. Soy Erik

- hola Erik.

Seguí caminando con una sonrisa para no parecer grosera pero me alcanzo.

- ¿te ayudo a encontrar tu siguiente clase?- ¿se daba cuenta de que parecía que estaba rogando?

- claro. Voy a literatura.-dije mientras miraba el horario de clases.

Su sonrisa se hiso más amplia.

Erik me guio directo al aula.

- gracias. - le dije entrando.

Se despidió con la mano.

Por suerte el profesor casi ni se fijo en mi cuando entre. Solo a la mitad de la clase me dio una lista de lecturas. Todas eran románticas, desde Shakespeare hasta Austen. Yo me los había leído todos.

El resto del día fue igual. En cada clase alguien se acercaba para conocerme y hablar un rato.

Iba caminando hacia el almuerzo con una chica llamada Jessica cuando lo vi.

Supe lo que era al instante, fue como ver una cebolla entre puros tomates, su piel era pálida, poseía una belleza complementada con perfección, unos ojos color dorado –típico en un vampiro vegetariano-. Es un vampiro, me dije a mi misma.

No pude apartar los ojos de él.

- Bella ¿estás bien?

- si. Una pregunta. ¿Quién es él?- le pregunté señalándolo con disimulo.

Siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

- es Edward Cullen. Si, es demasiado guapo y su voz es tan atrayente que te deslumbra. Pero no te ilusiones. No le interesa ninguna chica del instituto.

El vampiro estaba sentado con unos amigos.

De repente volteo hacia mí. Su expresión se volvió seria, parecía sorprendido. Sus ojos eran ilegibles.

Desvié la mirada después de un instante.

- tiene cuatro hermanos. Una es Rosalie, otro es Emmet. También están Alice y Jasper. Todos son muy adinerados.- siguió Jessica- pero al parecer hoy han faltado a clases. Y todos están juntos… Rosalie y Emmet y Alice y Jasper.

Cuando llegue a casa fui directo a la sala de estar para hablar con mis padres.

Note que papá ya estaba en casa.

- ¿papá?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- hay vampiros aquí. Son siete.- mi voz no estaba en calma.

- ¿estás segura?-Renee estaba dudando de mi.

-sí. Más que segura, los vi. Bueno solo vi a uno de ellos. Pero…

- ¿y cómo sabes que son siete?- Charlie también estaba dudando.

- porque una chica me dijo que eran en total cinco hermanos, y creo que saben sumar cuando digo que mas los padres son siete.

Estaba irritada. ¿Cómo podían ellos dudar de mi cordura?

- ¿Qué haremos? ¿Charlie? ¿Renee? ¿Me están escuchando?- parecía que ni eso hacían ya que no me respondían.

-nada- al fin respondió Charlie- nos quedaremos aquí. Después de todo, esa enemistad entre los vampiros y los hechiceros termino hace años. No haremos nada.

- estoy de acuerdo- asintió mi madre.

- igual- me resigne.

Subí a mi habitación.

Yo no iba a correr riesgos y metí mi varita en la mochila. Si algo salía mal yo podría defenderme.

Los hechizos de manos eran demasiado débiles.

* * *

**bien... aqui hoy o mañana subo el 2 capitulo.**

**dejenme reviews... creanme que esta historia es muy buena.**

**ya saben... reviews.**

**en el proximo cap hablan por primera vez... esta historia es algo comica y espero causar alguna que otra risa.**

**chauu mordiscoss.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Cuando llegue al instituto al día siguiente pude ver como se bajaban los cinco de un costoso Volvo plateado.

El que, supuse, era Emmet era un poco mas musculoso que Edward y tenía el cabello rizado. La chica, Rosalie, su cabello era castaño claro, largo y lizo, tenía una figura preciosa. Sentí una débil puntada de celos. El otro chico tenía que ser el tal Jasper tenía casi el mismo cuerpo que Edward y su cabello era del color de la miel. La otra era más bajita y su cabello era oscuro y corto, con las puntas apuntando a todas direcciones. Ahora si me fije en cómo era Edward, su cabello era cobrizo, y tenía músculos.

Camine hacia trigonometría tratando en vano de no recordar esa fría mirada de ayer. Cuando entre el profesor no había llegado.

Decidí leer algo del libro.

Sentí cuando alguien se sentó en el puesto de en frente pero no me distraje.

El profesor llego a los pocos minutos. Mire al frente para prestar atención. Contuve el aliento.

Edward Cullen fue la persona que sentó en frente.

Cuando volteo para sacar su cuaderno de la mochila fijo sus ojos en mi otra vez. Su rostro estaba a treinta centímetros.

Duro un pequeño minuto mirándome, luego termino de sacar el cuaderno y se volteo.

Note que sus ojos se habían oscurecido un poco.

Tenía la sensación de que yo no le agradaba para nada.

Y eso se confirmo en el almuerzo. Me senté con unos nuevos amigos; Lauren, Erik, Tyler, Jessica…

Cuando mire hacia la mesa donde se encontraban ellos, los tres me miraban y no apartaron la mirada cuando yo también los mire con la misma intensidad. Al final la que perdió fui yo. Aparte la mirada bruscamente.

A la salida por accidente me tropecé con Rosalie. Las dos nos tambaleamos por el choque.

- lo siento. - dije sin mirarla- no te vi.

- para la próxima fíjate por dónde vas- su voz reflejaba odio, rencor y… más odio.

Sentí que tampoco le agradaba a ella.

- para ser hechicera eres bastante torpe- dijo antes de irse.

Si, tampoco le agradaba en absoluto.

Pasaban las semanas y aun me miraban con el mismo tono de odio.

- oye, parece que no le agradas a los Cullen.- comento Tyler.

- sí, eso parece.- me odian, agregue en mi interior.

- bueno, nos vemos- dijo antes de dirigirse hacia su clase.

- hasta luego.

De repente salió un chico sangrando de la enfermería.

En ese mismo instante miré hacia donde estaban los Cullen.

Iban a meter la pata si olían la sangre. Me quede pensando en ayudarlos o no. en salvarlos o no.

Decidí que si en cuanto note como Edward inspiro y sintió la sangre. El volteo hacia allá y sus hermanos también. Solo tenía un segundo para evitar que cometieran un error.

Saque rápidamente la varita de la mochila.

Ahora tenía que pensar en qué hacer para ayudarlos.

Se levantaron, estaban a punto de atacar. Sin pensarlo dos veces nos transporte a los cuatro al bosque.

Estando allí yo ya podía respirar en paz.

- ¿Dónde…?- Edward no termino la pregunta al verme allí.

- al parecer, los salve de estar a punto de meter la pata.- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- Jasper era el único que en su voz no se reflejaba odio.

- en el bosque cerca del instituto.- informé.

- no creas que te vamos a agradecer tu minúscula ayuda- repuso Rosalie.

Alice me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- no tienen por qué hacerlo.- le repliqué.

Nos miramos con furia. No aparte la mirada cuando me pareció que la suya era acecina, seguí mirándola con intensidad.

- además, yo solo quería evitar que arruinasen su gran teatro.

Rosalie y Jasper miraron Edward. Y no entendí porque.

- tú tienes la culpa ¿sabes verdad?- lo acusó ella.

- no tengo la culpa de nada.- se defendió con calma.

-claro que sí. Él dijo que eso estaba en tu destino.- gritó

- no dejare que ese hombre me guíe. Eso no es parte de mi futuro.

Ahora se gritaban el uno al otro.

- ya basta- los detuvo Jasper.- esto no es culpa de nadie.

- bueno, me tengo que ir.- no soportaba escuchar a la gente pelear.

- espera- me detuvo Edward- no te puedes ir aun. ¿No te das cuenta de que esto te incluye también?

- no. ¿En qué cuadro yo en sus asuntos? Unas simples gracias serian más que suficientes.-mi tono era un poco alto y sobrepasado.

De la nada lo tenía en frente de mí con su rostro apenas a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Sus ojos llamearon por unos segundos. Solo pude quedarme ahí, parada, hundida en sus ojos, sin poder reaccionar.

Bajó la mirada y retrocedió.

- si me odian tanto solo ignoren mi existencia y déjenme en paz.

- el problema no es odiarte- ahora sus ojos eran tiernos y su voz suave.

- ¿entonces cual es?- pregunté en voz baja ahora confundida.

- es… quererte.

Dijo esa frase con la más suave, cariñosa y linda voz.

Si mi corazón latiera se hubiera detenido.

- ¿no entiendes nada? Yo no te odio. Me odio a mi mismo por no hacerlo.

- entonces… si te agrado. Ya tenía el temor de que un día de estos me mataran.- bromeé para romper algo de la tensión.

- vámonos.- dijo después.

Me pasaron por al lado.

-no, no, no. me tienes que explicar cómo cuadro yo en todo esto.- dije agarrándole la mano.

Volteo hacia mí lentamente.

Luego miro como mi mano sostenía la suya por un rato. Lo solté.

- ¿vas a decírmelo?

-no. no aun.

Se había ido. Al finalizar esa frase se fue sin más vacilación.

Edward me estaba agradando más de lo que me convenía.

Quizás solo era la curiosidad. Pero si sentía algo, algo que nunca había sentido.

No encontré el sentimiento que contuviera tantas sensaciones juntas; ansiedad, amabilidad, algo de cariño y… quizás también… ¿atracción?

Volví al instituto.

Al llegar vi como Rosalie volvía a discutir con Edward.

Él estaba recostado sobre el Audi mientras ella le echaba las cosas en cara.

- ¿ahora qué harás?- escuche lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

-nada.

- ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

- que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

No quise seguir escuchando.

Edward no volvió a dirigirme la palabra, y mientras menos lo hacía… la ansiedad crecía.

* * *

**que dicen¿? **

**tranquilos que ediie no se va a olvidar de bells... eso es imposible..**

**en el proximo cap el le vuelve a hablar... y le dice lo que siente... que siente ediie¿?¿?**

**lo sabran prontoo... chaitoo... mordiscooos**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Aun no había decidido. Quizás no era ansiedad, tal vez si era atracción.

Todos los días lo veía sentado con sus hermanos y sus amigos. Todos los días estaba hay ignorándome. Eso me dolía.

Ya habían pasado 3 semanas desde la primera y última vez que me hablo.

Decidí columpiarme un rato en el columpio que colgaba a fuera de la casa. Mientras lo hacía trataba, en vano, de no pensar en Edward.

Después de un rato, al ver que eso no ayudaba, decidí dar un paseo por el vecindario.

Camine sin rumbo por un rato. Luego me di cuenta de que me había perdido.

- rayos- murmure para mí.

Y tampoco traigo la varita conmigo y mucho menos el celular. Que mal. Pensé

Seguí caminando para ver si encontraba un camino a casa.

Unos minutos después estaba más perdida aun.

Me senté en un banco que estaba al lado de la acera.

En eso pasaron unas cuantas motos a toda velocidad, tres de ellas se pararon a unos metros de donde yo me encontraba.

- ¡hey! ¿Estás perdida?- me grito uno de ellos.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia ellos.

- si… ¿ustedes me pueden ayudar?

- claro… ¿dónde está tu casa?- no me gusto el tono con el que dijo eso.

Me estaban tomando por una chica inocente.

- la verdad es que no recuerdo el camino. Pero es la 135 del vecindario.

- ven, sube. Te llevaremos.

Pensé en la frase "nunca aceptes propuestas de extraños".

- de acuerdo.

Me monte en la parte de atrás de una de las motos.

Él arranco demasiado rápido.

De repente noté que se estaban dirigiendo a otro lado.

- ¡deténgase!- grite- ¡detente!

No paro, en vez de eso subió la velocidad.

- ¡ahora ¡

-tranquila… solo daremos un paseo algo interesante- su voz tenía un tono morboso.

- ¡me lanzare de la moto si no se detiene!- amenacé.

- si lo haces seguiré de largo y te dejare perdida.

No lo pensé dos veces y lo hice.

Caí en la acera brutalmente.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto. No había nadie en esa calle.

Me toque la cabeza con vacilación, me dolía como nunca. Gran día. Pensé con sarcasmo.

También me dolía el tobillo. Me levante con igual vacilación.

Estaba cojeando por el dolor en el tobillo.

Un Volvo se estaciono a un lado de mí.

- ¿estás bien?

Era Edward.

- sí, yo siempre procuro perderme, luego montarme en una moto con un extraño y lanzarme de ella a una gran velocidad, luego sigo perdida y hecha un desastre.- le dije con demasiado sarcasmo.

Se rio entre dientes. Su risa era pegajosa. También me reí.

- te llevo a tu casa si quieres- me ofreció.

- espero que tu no vayas a raptarme como esos motorizados.- dije montándome.

- ¿Cómo te perdiste?- pregunto antes de arrancar.

- estaba dando un paseo y de la nada estaba perdida.- yo estaba de mal humor.

- ¿y los motorizados?

-me encontraron y me ofrecieron llevarme a casa y cuando me monte me estaban raptando.

- y tu de idiota saltaste de la moto.- afirmo.

- no iba a dejar que me secuestraran.

- ¿Por qué no usaste un hechizo?

- porque se me quedo mi varita. Y no me preguntes porque no llame a nadie porque también se me quedo el celular.

Ya había sido bastante malo el día sin tener que contarlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu casa?- pregunto con la voz distante.

- la 135.- era algo extraño, era la primera que establecía una conversación con él. Bueno, si es que eso era una conversación.

Se quedo totalmente callado el resto del camino.

En unos minutos ya habíamos llegado.

- gracias.

- de nada.

-tengo una pregunta…- tenía que preguntarlo, no lo resistí. Y tampoco quería irme de su lado tan pronto.- ¿Qué hacías antes de encontrarme?

- la verdad nada interesante, solo dando unas vueltas por ahí. Y de repente te vi tirándote de la moto.

- conociéndote… me hubieras dejado hay tirada.

- por supuesto que no.- a su pesar conservo la sonrisa.

- por dios. Tú sabes que no te agrado y yo sé que no te agrado. Pero igual te agradezco el favor.

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no es así- ahora estaba molesto.

- ¿puedes por una vez en tu existencia ser claro? Tú dices que te caigo bien pero tu actitud dice todo lo contrario. Decídete.

- escucha… ¿recuerdas la vez que estuvimos en el bosque?

-sí. Fue la última vez que me hablaste.

-te dije que el problema era quererte. Es porque te quiero.- sus ojos brillaron al decir eso- Es imposible odiar a un ser querido. Hace un tiempo… antes de tu llegada a la ciudad, un hombre lector del futuro y esas tontas supersticiones dijo… que a mi vida llegaría un ser mágico, un ser que con solo agitar una varita puede hacer grandes cosas y con él traería al amor. Y… tu eres ese ser. ¿Quién lo diría? Justamente una hechicera. Algunos de mi clase aun los odian, pero mi familia no es así. Bueno… Rosalie un poco.- dijo todo eso mirando hacia el vacio.

-¿Por qué ella …?

- porque - me interrumpió- cuando ocurrió aquella guerra ella no formaba parte de mi familia, ella tenía la suya y su existencia era tranquila.

- aun no entiendo.

- unos hechiceros mataron a todo su linaje.

-ya entiendo… por eso es que le caigo mal. Por ser lo que soy.

-sí.

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

- ¿Por qué sonríes?

- porque me quieres.

La verdad es que yo, sin darme cuenta, también lo quería.

Acerco su rostro, e inclino su frente contra la mía.

-sí. Te quiero.- luego se aparto- pero no debo hacerlo.- articulo cada palabra lentamente.

- ¿Por qué?

No me respondió.

-Edward dime porque.- no entendía su punto.

- yo decido cual es mi destino. No te pienso condenar a tener una vida con un vampiro.- dijo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- mudarse de un lado a otro. No solo nos mudamos porque la gente puede notar que no envejecemos, si no porque pueden descubrirnos. Hay gente curiosa que investiga y… a veces encuentra la respuesta. También las salidas para mantener a salvo a los humanos y si cometemos algún error, como por ejemplo, no controlarnos, tendremos que irnos.

-las salidas de caza ¿verdad?

-sí. El peligro constante. Hay muchas cosas malas en cuanto a ser vampiro. La verdad es que yo te agradezco de todo corazón cuando nos ayudaste. Íbamos a arruinarlo todo.

- eso quiere decir que… aunque me quieras… no… vas a…

-no. no voy a estar contigo.

-hasta luego- dije con voz ahogada.

Eso dolía mucho. Dolía demasiado. Tenía que salir de allí antes de que el rechazo me atacara.

Me baje del coche con rapidez.

-lo siento- esa fue su despedida.

- no importa. No esperaba que dijeras que sí.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi casa.

- ¿Dónde estabas?- mi madre estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Qué te paso?- y mi padre preocupado.

-hay me divertí mucho. Me perdí, estuvieron a punto de raptarme, me lance de una moto…. Y casi se me olvida estoy enamorada de un vampiro pero no va estar conmigo. En resumen fue el mejor día de mi vida. Hubo dolor emocional y físico, hubo nervios y una pisca de drama y, si, también hubo acción.- el sarcasmo ayudaba a veces.

Mientras extendía mi sarcasmo las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos.

- ¿Cómo?-mi madre se lleno de preocupación.

-repítelo. ¿Estás enamorada de qué?- Charlie estaba atónito.

-ya no importa. Él no… me… quiere a su lado. Tendré que resignarme. ¿No es así? - me sentía fatal- si supongo que si tendré que hacerlo.

- cariño- Renee me abrazo- traigo el helado si quieres.

Necesitaba mucho una forma de sacar el dolor y escuchar mil CDs no iba a ayudar.

-sí. Necesito el helado.

-Bella - mi padre se me acerco mientras Laura iba por el helado.- es un vampiro, ¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de él?

-tu dijiste que esa guerra termino y ya no existe la enemistad.

-si, pero… enamorarte de uno ya es… mucho.

-no me importa.-susurré

Pase toda la cena con mamá y el helado.

Después de un rato solo quería subir y escuchar mi CD favorito.

En la ventana de mi balcón se oyó un golpeteo.

La abrí y mire hacia abajo para ver quien lanzaba piedras.

-Bella- alguien me llamo en un murmullo.

- ¿Quién…?- salió de entre las sombras.- ¿Qué quieres Edward?

-hazte a un lado. Voy a subir.

Me aparte y subió con un ágil movimiento.

- perdóname.- su voz era una tierna suplica

- no hay nada que perdonar.-sonreí a mi pesar.

-no. siento mucho haberte herido, no quería hacerlo.- me abrazo- de verdad lo siento mucho.

-no me heriste, solo fuiste sincero.- susurré mintiendo.

Me miro a los ojos con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Acerco mas su rostro con un poco de vacilación, sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca.

A unos milímetros susurro.

- yo no te quiero,… yo te amo. Esa si es la verdad.

Me beso con dulzura. Sus brazos se volvieron más duros entorno a mi cintura.

Coloco una mano detrás de mi nuca; aferrándome a él. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿y esto que significa?- pregunte cuando me dejo respirar.

- que soy mucho más egoísta de lo que pensaba.- luego rio entre dientes.

- me alegra que lo seas.

No sé ni cómo ocurrió, pero yo amaba a Edward.

Luego recordé un problema… Charlie.

* * *

**y...¿?¿?¿**

**si, esta full romanticooo...**

**mientras lo escribia pensaba en como seria tener a ediie de novio... SERIA PERFECTOOO...**

**bueno... tranquilos... charlie no es el gran problema... solo se pondra akgo fastidioso con bells por su relacion con un vampiro.**

**dejenme reviews... plis plis... aprieten ese botoncitoooo...**

**chau mordiscooos...**


	4. Chapter 4

-hay un pequeño problema…- dije mientras caminaba y me sentaba en mi cama.

- ¿Cuál?- se sentó a un lado.

-Charlie. Mi padre. Él… no es que tenga algo en contra de ustedes, sino que… no creo que le agrade que salga con un vampiro.

- creo que tienes razón. Y te tengo que decir que estando aquí estoy arriesgando mi vida.

- ¿Por qué?

-Rosalie. Tendré que decírselo con mucho, mucho tacto.

-y… ¿tus padres?

- eso es lo de menos, ellos tienen un millón de amigos hechiceros. Pero claro que cuando esta Rosalie no pueden visitarnos. Ella es muy poco cordial con ellos.

Miro alrededor con el ceño fruncido en un momento silencioso.

- ¿Qué pasa?- tenía que saber.

Además, mi habitación estaba más limpia que nunca.

- no pensé que el cuarto de una hechicera fuera tan… común.

Tenía en sus labios una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿y qué esperabas?- sonreí.

- no lo sé, varitas por todos lados, frascos con pócimas, libros de hechizos. Cosas así.

- la verdad… es que si tenemos todo eso. Pero no aquí.- tenía que saber algo mas- ¿Qué harían tus padres si salieras conmigo?

- no estoy seguro. Les daría igual, además a Esme le va a gustar.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué siempre preguntas por qué?- se rio con falso fastidio.

- porque soy curiosa. Ahora dime porque.

- porque… yo nunca en todos estos años me preocupe por enamorarme. La verdad es que ni pensaba en eso. Emmet y Rosalie están juntos y Alice y Jasper también. Esme estaba algo preocupada por mí. Pensaba que yo iba a ser un solitario para siempre. ¡y ahora mira! Enamorado de una hechicera.- esa última frase la dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-noventa y nueve. Nací en 1910.

Asentí. Él era dos años mayor que yo, aunque eso no importaba.

-ahora solo dime que no estoy saliendo con una anciana…-bromeó.

-claro que no, tonto.

-entonces dime ahora tu. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-noventa y siete. Nací en… 1912, eso quiere decir que tu eres mayor que yo.

-solo por dos años.

Nos reímos de lo estúpido del tema. Estábamos discutiendo quien era más viejo… que tontería.

Bostecé. Ya era tarde, miré el reloj y eran la una de la mañana.

-tienes sueño. Mejor me voy. No quiero impedirte dormir.

- ¿te veré mañana?

-sí. Si quieres te recojo para ir al instituto.

- de acuerdo.

-hasta luego.- dijo antes de besarme.

- hasta luego.

Yo nunca olvidaría esa noche.

Me dirigí hacia el baño, a cambiarme para dormir.

A medio pasillo mi madre me atrapo.

- ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

- no podía dormir.-mentí.

Bueno la verdad esa no era una mentira. Yo no podía dormir porque estaba con mi nuevo novio vampiro. Solo no le dije el porqué.

- de acuerdo. Ya es tarde así que… cámbiate rápido o mañana, quiero decir, hoy te quedaras dormida para ir al instituto.

- claro.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó el despertador.

Me levante muy lento. Tenía demasiado sueño. De repente me acorde de que Edward vendría a recogerme.

Mire el reloj era un poco tarde, así que agarre la varita y me arregle con ella.

Caminé hacia la ventana y hay estaba él. Miró hacia arriba y me sonrió.

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y agarré mi bolso.

Charlie noto que no agarré la llaves del coche.

- ¿te irás a pie?- pregunto.

-no, vinieron a recogerme.

- ¿Quién?

-papá- me queje mientras salía de la casa.

Él estaba allí, con la puerta abierta para mí.

- buenos días.-me saludo cuando entre en el coche.

Recordé que en ese coche siempre iban sus hermanos.

- ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?

-de caza. Nunca me hubiera ofrecido a llevarte si ellos estuvieran aquí.

- ¿le caigo bien a los demás?

-si, la verdad es que si.

Asentí.

- ¿Cuándo les dirás que sales conmigo?-pregunto a medio camino.

Yo sabía que se refería a mi padre.

- no lo sé.

Agarró mi mano de forma que pareció inconsciente.

-tengo una pregunta… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer ayer? Dijiste que no querías estar conmigo y…

- te lo dije… soy más egoísta de lo pensaba.

- bien.

Suspiro.

-tal vez esto no esté bien…- murmuró.

- si lo está.

-cuando alguien ama… quiere lo mejor para esa persona. Y… yo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero yo no te lo puedo dar.

-claro que sí.

- mejor te sigo la corriente antes de deprimirme.

Me reí entre dientes.

- tengo curiosidad…- comenzó- quiero saber sobre tu historial amoroso.

- ¿Qué?- yo estaba atónita.

Si, había salido con unos cuantos hechiceros antes pero… según lo que yo sabía, estaba prohibido hablar de ex novios con tu novio actual.

- ¿Qué tu quieres saber sobre…? Estoy sorprendida. Muy sorprendida- "sorprendida" era quedarse corto.

-ya, llegamos al instituto. En almuerzo me lo tendrás que decir.- repuso.

Cuando estábamos caminando hacia la entrada, todos me miraban.

Me dieron ganas de sacar la varita y hacer que todos voltearan hacia otro lado, pero lástima que no podía hacerlo.

Lauren y Tyler hablaban a un lado de la entrada y cuando me vieron pasar con Edward pude notar que estaban atónitos.

Él me acompaño hasta la clase de español.

- por favor, no me hagas hablar de exs.- le supliqué, me estaba muriendo de vergüenza.

- yo he respondido a todas tu preguntas. ¿Y tú no puedes responderme una solamente?- suplico mientras tomaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja.

Suspire.

- te veo en el almuerzo-se despidió con una sonrisa.

Entre al aula y me senté en mi puesto de siempre.

Como no había llegado el profesor empecé a ojear mi cuaderno y algunas de mis notas.

- ¡explícate! - me interrumpió Jessica.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿estás saliendo con Edward? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿No le caías mal?- me estaba bombardeando con preguntas.

-una pregunta a la vez, por favor.

-¿sales con Edward?

-sí. Creo que sí.

- ¿desde cuándo?

- desde… ayer.

-¿no le caías mal?

- no. parecía pero no era así.

Apenas me dejaba hablar. Era increíble que ya medio instituto los supiera.

-ahora la más importante… ¿te gusta?

-sí. Eso creo...

- pero… ¿te gusta, de gustar, de amor?.

-si, si, si, si. Ahora basta de tantas preguntas que me estas sofocando.- no la aguantaba cuando se ponía en ese plan.

- bien, bien- me tranquilizo- pero… que sorpresa… Edward Cullen.- prenuncio su nombre con un todo de apreciación.

-sí.

Me dejo tranquila por un buen rato.

Yo solo pensaba en cómo le hablaría a Edward de otras citas… eso iba a ser de lo más vergonzoso.

-se acerca el baile.- comento a la mitad de la clase.

-sí. Se me había olvidado totalmente.

- ¿crees que Mike me invite?

- claro. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta?

-desde hace un tiempo.

Estaba contenta de que ella no me quisiera seguir sacando respuestas sobre Edward y yo.

- por supuesto que te querrá invitar. Estoy más que segura- le quise subir el ánimo.

Después de un rato sonó el timbre.

Suspire.

Cuando Salí del salón él estaba ahí. Esperándome.

- ¿aun me vas a preguntar?- tenía que saberlo.

-si, eso no lo pienso dejar pasar.- aun tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Suspire de nuevo. Preparada para la vergüenza.

Caminos en silencio hacia la cafetería, hicimos la fila para la comida y nos sentamos en una de las mesas vacías.

- comienza- me ordenó.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Solo he salido con unos cuantos hechiceros antes, nada que, de verdad, sea interesante.

- ¿solo hechiceros?- de verdad se veía su curiosidad.

-sí.

- ¿los querías?

-si, pero no los amaba. Amor es una cosa muy diferente a lo que yo sentía por ellos. Eso lo descubrí ayer.

- ¿me amas?-se puso serio.

Lo mire a los ojos.

Por unos segundos me deje llevar y me sumergí en ellos… pero luego volví a la tierra.

-si, te amo- esa era la pura verdad. No había ni un rasgo de mentira.- eso es todo lo que quieres saber ¿no?

-si, eso es todo.- volvió a sonreí-no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?

- tienes razón.

- yo siempre la tengo.- eso era extraño. Por lo general yo siempre la tenía.

-se acerca el baile.- comente.

-si, ya lo sé.

Enarque una ceja. ¿No se daba cuenta de que yo esperaba que él me invitara?

¿Acaso no era obvio?

Al ver mi expresión rio entre dientes.

El resto de la conversación fue sobre mi familia. La historia, mi vida, etc.

Luego me llevo casa.

- hasta luego.- me despedí al salir del coche.

- espera.

Me incline sobre su ventanilla.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿quieres salir hoy?  
-claro, ¿a qué hora?

-te pasare buscando a las 6. Iremos a cenar.

Asentí. Me dirigí a mi casa.

Entre y deje mi bolso en el sofá.

- ¿Bella?- me llamo mi padre desde la sala de estar.

- ¿sí?- dije mientras caminaba hacia allá con un vaso de agua

-¿con quién regresaste del instituto?

- con… un amigo.

-y… ¿Quién es ese amigo?- pregunto mi madre igual de curiosa.

Me quede pensando entre decirlo o no… era difícil.

- Edward Cullen.- revele entre dientes.

Charlie se rio en pequeñas carcajadas.

-el chico vampiro, ¿no es así?

Ya se estaba poniendo fastidiosa la conversación.

-si…y espero que no allá ningún problema en que él me lleve a cenar.-ellos no se esperaban eso.

-¿cenaras con él?- Renee parecía cada vez más… ¿sorprendida?

-si, - empecé a dirigirme a la escalera.- porque estoy saliendo con él. Así que… será como una cita.

- espero que esto no sea peligroso.- mi padre era malo ocultando sus intenciones.

Tenía unas ganas de decirle: ¿esperas eso o que termine con él antes de que se vuelva serio?

Lástima que no me atreví.

Sabía que Charlie no aprobaba a Edward, pero creo que soy bastante grandecita como para elegir al hombre que será mi príncipe. Pensé en Edward como mi príncipe vampiro.

No era difícil hacerlo, él ya parecía un príncipe.

Empecé a preguntarme qué pasaría luego con Rosalie… después de todo ella de verdad me odiaba. Era algo sin sentido de su parte; que otros hechiceros hayan matado a su familia hace décadas, pero muchas décadas, no tenía nada que ver conmigo, y ella me tenía rencor solo por ser lo que soy: una sencilla hechicera.

Yo no tenía la culpa de nada, pero sabía que ella no iba a cambiar de opinión. Solo me quedaba contar con el tiempo.

Al rato, después de ver que aun faltaban 2 horas para las seis, accedí a navegar un rato por internet.

Me dedique a ver algunos videos, y leer algunas nuevas noticias sobre las estrellas de Hollywood, y cosas así.

Después de una hora jugueteé un poco con mi varita.

Comencé a aventurar por mi imaginación, sacando de mi mente algunas imágenes y traspasándolas al exterior.

Cuando faltaba media hora, me comencé a arreglar.

Íbamos a cenar así que tuve que pensar en que ponerme.

Como me daba fastidio probarme toda esa ropa que podría elegir. Decidí hacer un pequeño desfile de modas, aprovechando que tenía la varita a la mano.

Siete diferentes modelos, visualicé cada uno y al final elegí un blue jeans junto con una blusa formal azul claro.

Deje mi cabello castaño suelto, ya que, como era demasiado lizo y algo corto, casi siempre las coletas se desarmaban.

Me coloque un pequeño lazo del color de la blusa a un lado del cabello.

Por lo menos me veía presentable.

Baje corriendo las escaleras cuando escuche el golpeteo.

La abrí con calma, no quería que él pensara que yo estaba ansiosa.

Aunque, a decir verdad así era.

-Bella- me saludo- te vez hermosa.- agrego luego.

- gracias. ¿Nos vamos?

-claro.- adoraba esa sonrisa despreocupada y el brillo de sus ojos.

Nos subimos a su costoso Audi.

- noté que… les dijiste- se refería a Charlie y Renee.

-sí. Supongo. Espero que no sea algo malo.

-no. Fue una buena idea.

Asentí.

El camino fue silencioso. La verdad es que demasiado.

Llegamos a un restaurante francés. Esperó que no vallemos a comer caracoles. Pensé.

Pidió una mesa y nos guiaron hacia una con vista al muelle.

-me gusta cómo te queda el azul - comento cuando la camarera iba por los menús.

-gracias.

¡Qué dulce! No entendía como podía haber tanta dulzura y suavidad en un hombre que, debería ser, un peligro incontrolable para la vida humana.

La camarera regreso, coloco los menús delante de nosotros y se marcho.

Edward miro el menú unos instantes.

- ¿Qué te apetece del menú?-me pregunto todavía mirándolo.

-ah…- lo tomé para ojearlo y decidí lo primero que vi- el… bisque de camarones.

Llamo a la camarera con una señal de la mano.

Ella acudió rápidamente.

- dos bisques de camarones.

- ¿de beber que les gustaría?

Dejé que él decidiera.

- dos coca-colas ¿te parece?- me pregunto.

-claro.- le respondí al instante.

La joven asintió y se marcho con una sonrisa hacia Edward algo innecesaria y, para mí, fastidiosa.

- estás callada esta noche - dijo con voz tierna mientras me miraba a los ojos.

Fruncí el ceño mientras sonreía.

- ¿Cómo lo tomaron?- pregunto.

-bueno,… Charlie se rio y Renee estaba… ¿sorprendida? Si, sorprendida.

- ¿tu padre se rio?- dijo levantando una ceja.

-sí. Se lo que estaba pensando… en que terminaremos antes de que se vuelva serio… es muy malo ocultando sus intenciones.

- bueno al menos no fue una mala reacción. No tan mala como la reacción de Rosalie.- la última frase la dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿Qué paso?

-me aborrece, me repugna en todo sentido, dijo, y cito: eres un tonto, un idiota, me das asco… ¿cómo pudiste?, espero que mueras en una caldera hirviente mientras tu bruja malvada le saca las tripas a alguna rana.

Me quede boquiabierta y algo ofendida.

-por lo menos saliste con vida- le dije. Esas palabras eran algo… malvadas por parte de una hermana.

La camarera regreso con los platos y las bebidas y se marcho sin decir nada más.

- me siento ofendida.- le dije.

- ¿Por qué?

- yo nunca le he sacado las tripas a ningún animal. Ni siquiera me gusta hacerles daño alguno.. Me hace ver como la villana de la historia.

Se rio de mi explicación.

- y no soy una bruja malvada-concluí.

Adoraba el sonido de la risa de Edward. Me reí con él.

Luego comencé a comerme la bisque, ahora sabía que era como una crema espesa. Estaba exquisita.

- ¿y los otros?- pregunté, quería volver a oír su voz.

- me hicieron sentir… mal en cierto sentido.

- ¿Por qué?  
-por que, por una fracción muy pequeña, esto es malo. Y estaba rodeado de la furia de Rosalie, la confianza de Carlisle, la felicidad de Esme y Alice y las bromas de Emmet, y la sorpresa de Jasper.. No lo sé, era como estar cometiendo un asesinato y ellos estuvieran felices por eso.

- ¿la felicidad de Esme?

- la otra noche te conté porque a ella le agradaría la idea.

-ah, sí, lo recuerdo.

Él también comió algo de su bisque.

- ¿no se supone que los vampiros solo beben sangre?- le pregunte al recordar una de las cosas propias de ellos.

-no exactamente, puedo comer comida humana siempre y cuando tenga una buena dosis de sangre.

Asentí.

- y… ¿no se supone que las brujas o hechiceras deberían ser horribles, con verrugas, malvadas, llenas de hechizos, capases de matar a una población completa?- pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona.

-un muy mal mito.

-lo sé.- tenía la impresión de que me estaba alagando.

- ¿en serio?

- si, eres… la… criatura más hermosa que he conocido en toda mi existencia. Así que creo que era obvio que eso fuera un mito. Al principio pensé que me equivocaba y que no eras una hechicera. Me dije: no, es demasiado hermosa para serlo.

Solo podía contemplarlo como una idiota. Esas palabras me robaron el aliento.

- oh, gracias, ¡que dulce eres, Edward!- imito una voz chillona como si fuera mi voz, luego se respondió a sí mismo- solo soy sincero, Alicia. ¿Quieres que siga así toda la noche, o vas hablar?- me pregunto con una arrebatadora sonrisa.

Qué lindo era cuando bromeaba.

Me reí junto a él.

- ¿Cómo puedes salir al sol? - tenia curiosidad.

- es un mito también… el sol no me hace absolutamente nada.

- ¿en serio?

- de verdad. Eso es algo obvio… estamos en california.

Terminamos de comer en silencio.

Edward era tan perfecto.

- ¿lista para ir a casa?

-sí.

Con otra señal de la mano llamo a la empleada.

-la cuenta, por favor- le pidió con voz educada.

Ella saco de su bolsillo una libreta negra.

Edward coloco el dinero adentro y se levanto. Yo también lo hice.

Él se despidió con una sonrisa, mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Entramos a su coche.

-y… ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?- no me sorprendió que lo recordara.

-si- luego suspire con alivio.

Hubo un largo rato gobernado por el silencio.

- no lo entiendo- susurro.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan común?

- ¿a qué te refieres?- esperé que "común" no sea algo malo.

-no eres como muchos hechiceros. Ellos no pueden estar 3 minutos sin hacer magia o algún hechizo. Y yo nunca te he visto hacer uno acepto cuando nos ayudaste aquella vez. No lo entiendo.

- solo soy independiente, no necesito de la magia para sobrevivir.

Llegamos a casa y apago el motor.

Se bajo del coche, cuando yo estaba a punto de hacerlo él ya estaba allí abriéndome la puerta.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta.

- nos vemos- me despedí mientras abría la puerta lentamente.

-hasta luego.

Entré y él se fue.

- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita con el vampiro? ¿Te llevo a chupar un poco de sangre en el bosque?- se burlo Charlie.

-ha, ha, que gracioso- le refunfuñé- me llevo a cenar en un restaurante francés. Fue muy romántico.

- ¿en serio?- aun había un tono de broma en su voz.

- si, en serio. Y fue muy lindo además.- repuse mientras me dirigía hacia mi habitación.

* * *

**apuesto a que todas pensaban que charlie era el malooo...  
pues NO chikitas... charlie no es...**

**siii... se que fuii algoo malaa al cortar el otro cap asi... muajajaja...**

**pero para recompensarlas hice este cap mas largoo ... no se si lo notaron.**

**bueno my girls espero reviews... nos leemos**

**mordiscoos...**


	5. Chapter 5

No me gustaba Charlie cuando se ponía en ese plan. Era fastidioso.

Como estaba aburrida y no tenía más nada que hacer empecé hacer lo mismo que hacia esta tarde, sacar de mi imaginación algunas imágenes y enviarlas al exterior. Se veía como si encima de mi cabeza hubiera una nube de humo purpura de la cual salían diversas imágenes como por ejemplo; una mariposa revoloteando alrededor de unas flores.

- ¿practicando un poco?

Inmediatamente volteé hacia al balcón haciendo desaparecer la nube de humo, Edward estaba ahí.

- me asustaste- lo acusé.

- lo siento- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama.

Me levante para poner la varita en su lugar. Me pareció que tal vez lo incomodaría que usara la magia sin preocupación.

- sigue haciéndolo, no quería interrumpirte.- me pidió.

- no interrumpiste nada.

- igual quiero verlo.

Suspiré y acepté.

La volví agarrar la varita y me senté de nuevo a su lado.

Volvió a aparecer la nube de humo.

La miró ceñudo como queriendo descifrar la ciencia detrás del truco.

Se ve tan tierno. Pensé.

Siguió mirando con un semblante calculador.

En la densa nube aparecían distintas… algunas que yo si había vivido y otras inventadas por mi imaginación.

Suspiré. Y la nube desapareció.

-fue interesante- comentó.

-sí.- admití.

Me acuno contra su pecho.

Como yo no quería arruinar una escena tan, pero tan, romántica hice que la varita se colocara sola en su sitio.

-Bella…- llamó después de un rato silencioso.

- ¿sí?

-te amo. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario.

-yo también te amo.

Lo amaba demasiado.

Me beso en la punta de la cabeza.

- mañana no podre ir al instituto.- me soltó.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunté mientras me acomodaba para poder verlo fijo a la cara.

-mañana tengo que ir de caza.

-ah, de acuerdo. ¿Cuándo te veré?

- el domingo volveré.

- ¿te irás tres días?

Tanto tiempo sin él, iba hacer muy difícil pasar las tardes.

-si, lo siento, no quiero irme pero… debo hacerlo.

-bien.- me resigné.

Volvió acunarme contra su pecho.

Pasamos un rato en silencio absoluto, solo se escuchaba el aire acondicionado de mi habitación.

Me sentía tan protegida así… en sus brazos.

- tengo que irme.

¿Tan pronto?

- de acuerdo. Te veo el… domingo.- me despedí.

- hasta luego.

Me beso en la frente y se fue.

Suspiré.

Camine con paso lento hacia el baño.

Me coloque el pijama. Me lave los dientes…

No tenia sueño, pero igual me recosté en busca de quedarme dormida.

No sé a qué hora al fin sucumbí en las paredes del sueño.

En la mañana me costó pararme ya que como la noche anterior no dormí casi nada.

Me arregle y baje por mi desayuno.

-buenos días, ¿Cómo dormiste?- pregunto Charlie.

El noto las ojeras bajo mis ojos.

- papá, puedo preguntar ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-nada, solo espero poder decir "te lo dije" cuando tu relación con el vampiro termine mal.

Me molestaba de más su actitud.

-no va a terminar nada mal.- afirmé.

Comí mi cereal rápido, ya se me hacia tarde para ir al instituto.

- ¿hoy no vendrá a recogerte?-Charlie ya estaba algo fastidioso.

-no, se fue de caza y volverá el domingo.- la irritación de reflejo en voz.

Salí de la casa lo más rápido posible.

Cuando estaba entrando al estacionamiento, Rosalie venía de tras de mí, al parecer se arto y presiono el acelerador, casi me choca.

Me quede atónita, dos milímetros más cerca de mi coche y le destroza el costado derecho.

Todavía no le caía nada bien.

Pude como sus hermanos le lanzaban una mirada de regaño.

Me estacione y me baje sin prisa. Aun tenía bastante tiempo antes de mi primera clase… ¡qué raro! en casa parecía como si ya fuera tarde… tal vez tenemos los relojes adelantados.

Entré en el instituto y me encontré con Mike.

-hola, Mike.- lo saludé.

-hola. Quería preguntarte algo.

-dime.

- ¿crees que Jessica quiera ir conmigo al baile?

En ese momento recordé que ella estaba enamorada de Mike.

-si, créeme ella quiere ir contigo. Pídeselo sin rodeos.

-gracias. Y… ¿con quién piensas ir tu?- pregunto mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería a sentarnos con Lauren y Jessica.

-con…Edward Cullen.

- ¿te invito?- parecía sorprendido.

-sí.

-vaya, él casi nunca invita a nadie al baile.

Llegamos y nos sentamos con los demás.

-hola- los saludé.

-hola, ¿Qué tal?- me saludo Jessica.

-Mike te invitara al baile- le dije sin que saliera ningún sonido.

Ella leyó mis labios.

- ¿en serio?- susurró emocionada.

-sí.

El resto del tiempo hablamos sobre algunos trabajos que había que entregar.

Cuando estaba caminando hacia mi clase de literatura Rosalie me tapo el paso.

-con permiso- pedí sin mirarla.

- ¿así que ahora sales con Edward?- su voz aun tenía un toque de odio escondido.

-si, al parecer, si.- me atreví a mirarla a los ojos y de inmediato me arrepentí.

- ¿sabes que no me gusta que salgas con él?

-si, él me dijo lo que piensas de mi y porque.

- ¿lo que pienso de ti?- parecía confundida.

-si, y para tu información, no soy una horrible bruja- le eche en cara.

-para mi si lo eres.- su mirada no me gustaba para nada.

-bueno, en ese caso, respeto tu opinión aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ella.-me coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- deja de hacerte la inocente- me recrimino.

Ya se estaba poniendo ofensiva.

-no me estoy haciendo de nada, y si tienes la amabilidad de quitarte de en medio para yo poder pasar te lo agradecería mucho, se me hace tarde y debo entrar- las dos podemos jugar el mismo juego.

En eso llego Emmet.

-. Vámonos.

Lo ignoró y se quedo con la mirada clavada en mí.

La rodeé y entre al salón.

- ¿Qué planeabas hacer?- oí como la regañaba Emmet.- entiéndelo,… Edward se enamoro de ella, que importa si es hechicera, él la ama. Yo que tu, no me atrevería hacerle daño, Edward no se arrepentirá de hacer que aprendas una buena lección.

- no le tengo miedo a Edward.

No me apetecía oír más.

Me senté en un puesto indefinido.

El resto del día fue demasiado normal.

Camine hacia mi coche, tranquila y sin prisa.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar Emmet y Jasper estaban a un lado.

-ah- me asustaron- ¿Qué…?

-lo siento. Solo queríamos pedirte disculpas por el comportamiento de Rosalie esta mañana y también por lo de casi atropellarte cuando ibas entrando.-se disculpo Jasper y Emmet me dio una sonrisa amable.

-tranquilos, ya me acostumbre a su perturbadora mirada.

-bueno, hasta luego.- se rio entre dientes.

-hasta luego.

Entre en mi coche y arranque sin pensarlo.

Apenas llegue a casa me senté en el columpio del patio.

A los pocos minutos entré.

Inmediatamente subí a mi habitación.

Me enterré en mi ordenador por un rato, buscando cualquier cantidad de bobadas.

Luego de un rato el fastidio me gano y baje al sótano de la casa, lugar donde mis padres decidieron colocar los libros de hechizos, las pócimas y todas las demás varitas.

Había un gran estante con varias varitas, adentro cada una tenía el nombre de un familiar. Todos ellos grandes hechiceros.

Número uno, Tomas Swan, número dos, Linda Swan, y así iban.

El lugar necesitaba una limpieza. Había demasiado polvo.

Me dirigí hacia la estantería de libros llena de polvo. Ningún título me llamaba la atención; hechizos inocentes, pócimas mortales,… de repente vi uno; no era un libro de hechizos si no una historia…

… La Gran Guerra.

Me senté en el gran sillón que había allí y empecé a leer.

Vampiros y hechiceros se enfrentan a lo que podría ser la guerra más grande en el mundo de los mitos y la magia.

Muchos seres inocentes están muriendo en esta monumental disputa.

Muchos clanes vampíricos pierden gran parte de su linaje, muchas familias mágicas, igual de inocentes, pierden grandes partes de sus ramas.

En las calles se desatan hechizos y charcos de sangre.

Nadie sabe cómo puede terminar esta catástrofe,

Muchos dicen que en la desaparición de estos seres involucrados o tal vez lleguen a un acuerdo menos violento y devastador.

Hay muchos que nunca superaran esta guerra.

Hay quienes buscan razonar, y otros buscar exterminar al enemigo de la faz de la tierra.

Lo que todos se preguntan ahora mismo es: ¿Cómo empezó todo esto?

Seguirá siendo un misterio, que tal vez, algún día descubramos.

No quise seguir leyendo. Estaba perturbada.

Eso me hizo recordar a Rosalie. Aunque ella me odiaba tenía que admitir que sentía algo de lastima por ella.

Coloque el libro en su lugar y me dirigí al comedor por un vaso de agua.

En eso sonó el teléfono, contesté.

- ¿sí?

- ¿Bella?- era Jess.

-si, Jess, ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Mike si me invito! ¿Lo puedes creer?

- te dije que iba hacerlo.

Ella estaba tan feliz que un poco de esa felicidad llego a mí.

- ¿y Edward te invito al baile?

-sí.

- que bien, créeme todas las chicas del instituto te envidian. Todas desean que Edward se fije en ellas.

- supongo que tengo suerte- y un poco de magia también. Agregué para mí.

-y… ¿Dónde está? Hoy no fue al instituto.

-ah… tuvo que salir unos días y regresara el domingo- esa era mi mejor escusa.

-de acuerdo. También te quería preguntar si me puedes ayudar a elegir mi vestido.

-claro. Tu solo avísame cuando.

- bien. Luego hablamos.

-hasta luego.

Colgué el teléfono.

Empecé a prepararme un té.

Cuando esperaba sentada a que estuviera listo, Charlie llego.

-hola, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- pareció como si ya se hubiera acabado su etapa de fastidio.

-bien, normal como siempre. ¿Y a ti?- estaba sorprendida.

-igual. Algo agotador. ¿De qué es el té?

-de hiervas. ¿Quieres un poco?

-si, cuando esté listo me sirves una tasa. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-en la sala, viendo televisión.

Dejo el maletín en la mesa y se dirigió hacia allá.

Como estaba aburrida, y triste en una parte, me fui a acompañarlos mientras estaba el té.

Me senté en el sofá a un lado de Renee.

Nos quedamos en silencio viendo American idol.

Al rato se escucho el pitido del té.

-¿mamá vas a querer té?

-si, por favor.

Cuando entré en la cocina agarre tres tasas y con los guantes de cocina agarre la tetera.

Después de servirlos me pareció que estaba demasiado caliente, así que saqué la varita y los enfrié solo un poquito.

-listo, - dije dándoles las tasas.

El resto del día fue demasiado cansón.

En la mañana, ya estaba un poquito menos triste porque solo faltaba un día para que Edward volviera.

Bajé las escaleras después de arreglarme.

- buenos días. ¿Qué hay de desayunar?

- cereal- respondió Renee.- ¿Dónde está Edward? Así se llama ¿no?

-si, y… se tuvo que ir de caza, vuelve mañana.

A mi madre no le molestaba en absoluto mi relación con Edward.

Por lo menos tenía un punto a favor en la casa.

- supongo que lo estas extrañando mucho ¿verdad?-Renee, definitivamente, era más flexible que Charlie.

-sí. Lo bueno es que ya mañana volverá.

Ella asintió.

-y… tranquila, a tu padre se le bajaran los humos pronto.

-eso espero.

El día entero me la pase hablando con Laura.

En la noche, aun seguíamos parloteando.

-ya es tarde. Deberías irte a dormir- propuso mirando el reloj.

-tienes razón. Como siempre.

-casi siempre- me corrigió.

Me desperté contenta, sabiendo que Edward llegaba hoy.

Me cambie, y no me moleste por bajar.

Mire al espejo y me di cuenta de que mi adorable pollina había crecido y ya formaba parte de el resto de mi cabello.

Agarre la varita y me la corte recta de tal modo que me cubriera la frente.

Se veía muy bien con mi corte de cabello.

Aun seguía acomodándome en el espejo cuando escuche como se abría la ventana. Es Edward. Pensé.

Me volví para verlo y… no era él.

Rosalie estaba parada en mi balcón, mirándome con una malévola sonrisa.

-linda habitación- no me gusto, para nada, su tono.

Me recordó a una película de terror donde la malvada acecina alaga a su víctima antes de matarla.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté con voz ahogada.

Noté que tenía una gran bolsa de tela en la mano.

- ¡no...!

No me dio tiempo para terminar de gritar. En solo un segundo me metió en la bolsa y ya no pude ver nada, sentía como corría y salía de la habitación.

- ¿adónde me llevas? Sácame de aquí.-empecé a gritar.

De repente sentí como me tiraba en el suelo.

Recordé como usar la magia de manos.

Rasgué la bolsa con un hechizo y pude salir.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?- jadeé.

- ¿no es obvio? Voy terminar contigo. Desaparecerte de la faz de tierra, y, en otras palabras, matarte.- seguía sonriendo.

Miré alrededor y estaba en un bosque.

Ella planeaba matarme aquí.

- ¿Por qué?- le grité- ¿Qué te he hecho yo? ¿De qué tengo la culpa?

- tu asquerosa especie acabaron con mi familia. Con mi hermana menor, con mi madre y mi padre. Con todos.- sabía que si ella fuera capaz de llorar lo haría ahora- ante mis propios ojos.

-pero… yo ni siquiera estuve en aquella guerra. No tengo nada que ver con eso.

De la nada me pego contra un árbol y su mano estaba alrededor de mi cuello. Asfixiándome.

- ¿tus últimas palabras?- su sonrisa era cortante.

Le lancé un hechizo inofensivo y cayó en la hierba.

Trate de correr pero me callo encima, rodé sobre mi misma y sus ojos eran más asesinos que nunca. Su mano volvió a asfixiarme.

- ¿no harás ningún hechizo ahora?- se mofó.

Yo luchaba con todas mis fuerzas para quitar su mano y poder respirar, pero ella a cada segundo aumentaba la presión.

Iba a morir sin ver a Edward por última vez.

Lo único bueno es que, si moría ahora, él ya sabía que yo lo amaba. Ya que se lo dije la última vez que nos vimos, bajo el techo iluminado de mi habitación y solo el ruido del aire acondicionado, le dije la más verdadera de las cosas que han salido por mis labios; le dije que lo amaba.

Cerré mis ojos, esperando a que esa presión me matara al fin, aunque igual no deje de intentar apartarla.

De la nada su mano desapareció, y mi cuerpo ya no estaba en el suelo.

Abrí los ojos, y vi la cara de Edward que corría a una velocidad que lo hacía invisible. En su semblante había furia, ira y algo de satisfacción.

Estaba en sus brazos, acunada como una niña pequeña.

Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrasé sin importarme la incómoda posición.

Cerré los ojos mientras escondía mi cara en su hombro.

Pude sentir cuando saltó para entrar a mi habitación.

Me sentó en la cama. Y se agacho al nivel de que nuestros ojos quedaran a la misma altura.

- ¿estás bien?- susurro.

- eso creo.

Lo abracé con fuerza.

-dime que ocurrió- se sentó a mi lado.

-entró por mi ventana, y me metió en una bolsa- mi voz aumento unas octavas- luego me llevo al bosque y planeo asfixiarme allí.- el pánico ya estaba en mi voz.

- ¿no te defendiste?- estaba confundido.

- si… pero la magia de manos es muy débil, todo lo que pude hacer fue empujarla un par de metros que no sirvieron para nada.-Su mandíbula se tensó.-no le hagas nada- se que parecía una locura después de lo que intento hacerme que yo diga eso pero… no quería que tuviera otra razón para matarme.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?- ahora la confusión era algo más parecido a la desesperación- iba a matarte.

-lo sé, pero no quiero que me odie más de lo que ya lo hace.

- no te prometo nada. Te juro que si… apenas llegue a casa… - se trababa- la va pasar mal, tan mal que deseara nunca haberlo intentado. Y no necesitaré la fuerza bruta para hacerlo.

No quise saber que estaba planeando.

- comenzare haciendo que se disculpe delante de toda la familia- se levanto y se volvió hacia mi- vamos.

* * *

**bien aqui estaaa... ya ven que tan mala puede llegar hacer rose...**

**se que algunas se preguntan... donde esta el lemmon¿?**

**bueno chikas el lemmon esta mucho mas adelante...**

**en el proximo cap bells conoce mas a los cullen...**

**actualizo mañana en la noche...**

**bye... dejenme reviews...**

**mosdiscos...**


	6. Chapter 6

-Edward… ¿adónde me llevaras?

-iras a mi casa. Sé que ella ya está allí refunfuñando porque arruine su ingenioso plan de asesinato.

-no quiero conocer a tus padres viéndome así. Tendrás que esperar a que me arregle.- repuse.

-de acuerdo- parecía demasiado apurado.

Se sentó.

Agarré mi ropa limpia y me dirigí al baño. Antes de salir le dije:

- vuelvo enseguida.

Asintió.

Volví ya vestida a los pocos minutos.

Arregle mi cabello igual de rápido.

-listo, vámonos.

-al fin.

-solo quiero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo con esto.

- no importa.- dijo mientras volvía a cargarme como a un bebé y salta por la ventana.

A los pocos minutos ya estábamos en la entrada de su casa, ¿o era mejor el término mansión?

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta lo detuve.

- espera. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

-sí. Lo que hiso fue una locura.

Abrió la puerta y la casa era hermosa por dentro.

Nadie podría decir que era la casa de un vampiro.

La que supuse que era su madre, Esme estaba acomodando unas flores en una esquina, Carlisle, su padre, estaba en otro ordenador, Jasper y Emmet miraban la televisión.

- ¿Dónde está Rosalie?- preguntó Edward sin preocuparse por presentarme.

Esme se volvió y me sonrió, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta.

-tu debes ser Bella- se me acerco.

-si, es un placer conocerla. Esme ¿no es así?- ella me recordaba a una niña, parecía el tipo de madre que siempre se preocupa y te acompaña sin regaños.

-sí.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- volvió a preguntar.

-ella acaba de subir a su habitación. Si quieres la llamo para que baje. ¿Sucedió algo?- es su frente apareció una línea de preocupación.

-si, llámala por favor.

-subiré por ella- de la nada ya no estaba aquí, supuse que había subido la escalera toda velocidad.

-Carlisle, necesito que estés presente.- le hablo a su padre.

-claro, que…-se detuvo al mirarme allí- ah, es un placer Bella- se levanto y se acerco.

-igual.

-hola, Bella- me saludaron Jasper y Emmet.

-hola.-me sonrió Alice.

-hola, chicos

En eso Esme y Rosalie bajaron las escaleras. Esta última se detuvo a la mitad al verme.

- ¿lista para pedir una disculpa?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo Edward.

- no tengo nada por lo cual disculparme.

Alice, Emmet y Jasper se levantaron y se colocaron a un lado de Carlisle.

- ha, ¿estar a punto de matarla no merece que te disculpes?- le sacó en cara Edward.

Clavé la mirada en el suelo, avergonzada.

- ¿Qué estuviste a punto de hacer qué?- Carlisle ahora parecía un padre dispuesto a regañar a un niño que acaba de cometer una falta gravísima.

-Rosalie ven aquí ahora mismo- Esme también había analizado cada palabra.

Hizo una mueca y bajo las pocas escaleras que le quedaban.

-te dije que la dejaras tranquila, que no importa si es hechicera, que Edward no se arrepentiría de enseñarte una lección. Que no intentaras nada- le repuso Emmet en un tono algo alto- pero tú nunca me escuchas ¿verdad?

-Em… calma- le tranquilizo Carlisle.

- ¿así piensas vengar la muerte de tu familia, matando a una inocente que no tuvo nada que ver con eso, que ni siquiera sabe bien cómo fue aquella guerra?-también Jasper empezó.

-ella no va a correr con la culpa de lo que hicieron otros- le dijo Alice.

- ¿Cuándo acabara esa obsesión de odiar a los hechiceros?- la regaño Esme- ¿Cuándo dejaras en paz a los seres inocentes? Sería diferente si ella hubiera sido la culpable de eso… pero no lo es. Y tú debes entenderlo.

-ella tiene parte de la culpa-se defendió ella.

Levanté la mirada, que culpa podría tener yo.

-no dejare que le haga daño a mi hermano, aunque él no sea de verdad mi hermano, es como si lo fuera. No dejare que ella acabe con esto, y cuando digo esto hablo de nuestra familia.

- yo no le hare daño- susurré.

Todos voltearon a verme.

-claro que sí.- me gritó.

-tal vez esa… sea tu opinión. Te tengo una pregunta ¿Qué harías si yo dijera que tú le harás daño a Emmet? Tú sabes que lo quieres, que lo amas, y que harías lo imposible por estar a salvo justo a él.

No quiso responderme, solo bajo la mirada.

-y… yo sé… que… quiero a Edward y que… sería imposible que yo le hiciera daño. ¿Acaso no te sentirías ofendida si alguien tratara de matarte solo porque piensa que le harías daño a él?- mi tono no reflejaba furia… más bien… reflejaba curiosidad. Yo hablaba muy calmada.

Todo se había quedado en silencio.

-me atacaste en el bosque- se volvió a defender.

-si a eso llamas atacar… pude hacer lo mismo sin usar la magia. Solo te aparte unos metros para intentar salvar mi vida, pero igual me atrapaste, me tiraste al suelo e intéstate matarme.- seguí con mi mismo tono, como no respondió proseguí-—la verdad es que no espero que te disculpes, aunque me sentiría mejor si lo hicieras.-concluí.

-vaya… bueno… parece que… Bella se ha defendido muy bien, y, al parecer, nunca ha intentado hacerle daño a nadie ni lo intentara- afirmo Alice.-¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?

-tienes razón en dos cosas- dijo- una, en que no me disculpare, la segunda, que si me sentiría ofendida si alguien pensara que yo le haría daño a Emmet. Pero hay una diferencia; que yo…- su tono era amable, pero de repente la amabilidad se esfumo- no soy una bruja malvada,… ¿crees que voy a confiar en ti, que te creeré cuando dices que quieres a Edward? ¿Quién me afirma que eso es cierto?

Levante una ceja.

Ahora estaba poniendo en duda mi amor hacia Edward. Eso no lo iba a aguantar.

-te diré algo, nadie puede poner en duda mi amor por él. Nadie puede decirme que no lo quiero, nadie puede venir y decirme en la cara que cuando digo que lo amo, es porque solo estoy mintiendo. Y te digo una cosa más… tú no eres nadie., dime ¿Quién le garantiza a Emmet tu amor por él? ¿Quién le garantiza que darías tu vida para que él esté bien? Tu. Y yo te digo, no, te informo que yo soy la garantía de mi amor por Edward. Y ni tú ni nadie puede decir que yo no lo amo.- dije todo eso resaltando los tu y los yo.

Ahora si no tuvo nada que decir, solo bajo de nuevo la mirada y no intento defenderse.

-Bella tiene toda la razón- dijo Esme.

-estoy más que de acuerdo- convino Carlisle.- ella tiene razón al decir todo eso. Ya que no hay nadie aquí que nos garantice tu amor por Emmet excepto tu. Y tampoco hay nadie aquí que nos garantice su amor por Edward excepto ella.

- también estoy de acuerdo- dijo Emmet mirándola a los ojos.

-bueno, parece que… todo está resuelto. Tu no volverás a tocarla- la voz de Edward tenía un tono amenazador escondido.- a menos que quieras verte unas muy malas consecuencias, piensa en la ley de causa y efecto.

-bien.- fue lo único que dijo.

- ¿No te hiso daño?- pregunto Esme preocupada.

- no, no demasiado.- tenía que ser sincera si quería caerles bien a ellos por lo menos.

-cuanto siento su comportamiento. De verdad estoy apenada- siguió ella.

- no, tranquila, todo está bien, no salí lastimada…

-.¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas un rato?- me propuso Carlisle.

Me volví hacia Edward el cual me sonrió.

-claro, si no es problema.

-claro que no, cariño.- me alentó Esme.

Me guiaron hacia la sala de estar, me senté en el sofá junto a Edward. Rosalie volvió a subir.

-y dime Bella… ¿Cuál fue la razón de venir a California?- me preguntó Carlisle.

-bueno, mi padre, Charlie, está trabajando aquí, y además nos teníamos que ir ya que la gente podría notar que no envejecemos y todo eso, es lo típico.

-si, entiendo. ¿Cómo es tu padre?

- la verdad es que… me parezco mucho a él en cuanto a cómo actuamos. Los dos tenemos la costumbre de emplear el sarcasmo.

- ¿Y tu madre?- me pregunto Esme.

-ella es… más flexible que Charlie en cierto modo, y más compasiva y dramática. Es una mujer muy romántica.

- ¿Cómo toma Charlie esto?- soltó Jasper.

-bueno… lo toma como una broma. Cuando se lo dije se rio. Piensa que esto no durara mucho. Y en ese punto es donde Renee, mi madre, es más flexible, ella… lo… toma a su modo.

- dinos la verdad ¿Qué pensabas cuando Rosalie estuvo a punto de matarte?-pregunto Alice. a los demás le pareció esa pregunta algo imprudente, a mí no.

-lo único en que pensaba era en recordar algún hechizo para salir de ahí, y volver a casa.

- ¿no pensaste en luchar con ella?-parecía confundida.

-si, y apenas lo hice lo descarte, no tenía mi varita y ella es mil veces más fuerte que yo, me iba hacer puré si me atrevía.

Asintió. Me pareció que entendió mi explicación.

Después de un rato hablando sobre mi familia y todo eso, el padre de Edward murmuro.

-yo tampoco lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?- le pregunto Edward.

- han pasado ya unas horas y no has hecho… nada. No has hecho ningún hechizo ni nada.- se dirigió a mí.- ¿no sientes la necesidad de eso?

-no, Edward tampoco entendía eso… lo que pasa es que soy algo independiente, no necesito de la magia para sobrevivir la vida diaria.

-vaya, eso es muy extraordinario..

Luego recordé que Salí de casa sin permiso ni nada.

Y ya eran las tres de la tarde y yo había salido a las once.

-aunque quisiera quedarme, me tengo que ir.- dije después de ver el reloj.

-de acuerdo. Otro día seguimos hablando.- afirmo Esme.

-bien.

Me levante, Edward también se levanto.

- ¿te llevo a casa?

-eso es obvio ya que tú fuiste el que me trajo, además sin coche- le sonreí.

-tienes razón.

Nos dirigimos hacia la puerta y salimos.

Recordé que desde que llego no me había besado.

Antes de que entrar en el coche enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el coloco los suyos en mi cintura.

- ¿sabes que no has hecho desde que volviste?- le pregunte.

-humm… creo saberlo.

Luego me beso con ternura.

Como extrañaba sus suaves labios.

- vamos.- dijo después.

- claro.

Arranco apenas entré.

Eché una ojeada a su ropa, su camisa se adhería a su piel haciendo resaltar todos sus músculos, los de su pecho, sus brazos, su abdomen…

Suspiré.se veía tan…sexy. Además era azul marina, ese azul le quedaba perfecto. No pude apartar la vista de él hasta que llegamos.

- bueno, te veré luego- se despidió.

-no, no, no, ¿Qué crees? Tú vas a entrar. Yo hoy conocí a tu familia ahora tu conoce la mía.

-pero…- su semblante estaba sorprendido.

-pero nada.

Salimos del coche y abrí la puerta de la casa.

Entramos.

- ¿mamá? ¿Papá?- los busque.

-estoy aquí, cielo- respondió Renee.

Su voz provenía de la sala.

-ven- le susurré a Edward.

Entramos.

-hola, ah… él es Edward.

Se volvió y le sonrió. Se levanto para acercarse.

-mucho gusto. Soy Renee, la madre de Bella.

- también es un gusto.

-no te oí salir-se acordó.

- ¿en serio?- trate de ocultar la verdad.- ¿Dónde está Charlie?

-ya esta…- se detuvo al escuchar la puerta.

- ¡ya llegue!-grito desde la puerta.

Él se detuvo al ver a Edward.

Y frunció la boca tratando de no reírse. La verdad yo no le veía la gran gracia.

-tu debes ser Edward ¿verdad?- lo saludo.

-si, es un gusto señor… Charlie

-igual.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina aun aguantando la risa.

Le fruncí el ceño pero igual no lo vio.

- bueno… solo vine a dejar en casa a Bella. Fue un gusto conocerlos- se despidió.

- cuando quieras puedes volver- le aseguró mi madre.

Asintió. Lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

- no fue tan malo- comenté.

- tienes razón.

-aprende… yo siempre suelo tenerla. Siempre.

-claro, claro.

Me beso en la frente y se fue.

- lindo- lo eludió Laura.

-si, lo es.

Mi padre volvió con un vaso de agua.

- así que…-Charlie se estaba buscando el castigo de la ley del hielo- de verdad sales con él. Ya veras, un día te invitara a centro de donación de sangre a almorzar- siguió burlándose.

-cariño, deja de ser tan molesto y entiéndela.- regaño Renee.

-está bien, está bien.

* * *

**chicas sorry por no poner el cao ayer en la nocheee... es que cuando llegue me quede dormidaaa...**

**buenoo... seguro piensan que hasta llego Rose... se equivocaaann...**

**y buenoo va a llegar un personaje nuevo... les doy una pista... YO LO ODIIIOO...**

**no sabes¿?¿**

**bien otra pista... TODA TEAM EDWARD LO DEBE ODIAR.**

**dejenme reviews... para ver si adivinaron...**

**bueh.. chau.. chiquitas mordisscooos..**


	7. Chapter 7

Suspiré. Mientras me dirigía hacia la sala a ver algo de televisión, Charlie me detuvo.

-espera, espera… desde que llegamos no has practicado.

-papá… no lo necesito- me queje sin volverme.

-claro que si, vamos a practicar.

Estaba a punto de quejarme cuando me callo con el dedo.

-vamos.- me resigné.

Bajamos al sótano.

Me senté en el sofá, viejo y polvoroso que estaba allí.

-espesemos- yo quería terminar lo antes posible.

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca y agarro un libro color ocre.

- bien… intenta crear una bola de fuego en tus manos- me indico.

- ¿Cómo?

-cierra los ojos- empezó a decirme paso por paso- imagina que en tus manos flota una bola de fuego que no te quema.

Obedecí.

Cuando abrí los ojos ahí estaba, flotando en mis manos.

-bien, ahora concéntrate trata de hacerla más grande.

La miré fijamente, sentía como el fuego se hacía más grande, como absorbía parte de mi poder.

- perfecto- me felicitó.- ya puedes deshacerla.

Desapareció.

-ahora…-dijo mientras revisaba el libro- trata de volverte invisible.

- ¿en qué momento me servirá eso?

-solo hazlo.

Charlie ocultaba algo.

Cerré mis ojos.

-ahora imagina que no existes.

Lo hice.

Abrí los ojos y no me veía a mí misma.

-bien, ahora vuelve a aparecer.

Volví a cerrar mis ojos y me vi a mi misma.

El resto de la tarde, practique reaparecer, volverme de 5 cm,… y un motón de cosas inútiles.

Estaba cansadísima en la noche.

Me puse el pijama apenas termine de practicar y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me recosté en mi cama y trate de conciliar sueño.

De repente algo me roso la mejilla.

Volteé de inmediato.

Era Edward.

-hola.- me saludo- perdón por asustarte.

-no me asustaste.

Él estaba acostado a mi lado.

-te vez cansada.

-lo estoy, hoy Charlie me obligo a practicar unos hechizos inútiles toda la tarde. Además hoy estuve a punto de ser acecinada.

-si quieres me voy para que puedas descansar, mañana hay clases.

- ¿los vampiros no duermen?- tenia curiosidad,

-no.

Asentí.

-bueno… mejor me voy para que descanses.

-no, no. quédate.- lo detuve cuando se estaba levantando.

Me sonrío.

Se acomodo a mi lado y me estrecho contra su pecho.

- duerme bien- dijo antes de besarme en la cabeza.

Suspiré de alivio y me acurruqué en sus brazos.

Me dormí al poco tiempo.

En la mañana, abrí los ojos con cansancio pero de repente recordé que Edward se había quedado esa noche.

Me senté en la cama de golpe.

Volteé y hay estaba él sentado en la silla del computador, mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

- buenos días- me saludo.

-hola, te quedaste. Pensé que te irías después de que me durmiera.

- te equivocaste.- me sonrió.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

-mejor me voy preparado para ir al instituto.- dije viendo el reloj.

-te esperare aquí.

Me levante, agarré mis cosas y me dirigí al baño.

Me arregle un poco lento.

Cuando entre a mi habitación él estaba viendo algo en mi ordenador y noté que se había cambiado de ropa.

- ¿ya estas lista?- preguntó aun mirando el computador, parecía interesado en lo que estaba viendo.

Me acerque para ver que era.

Estaba viendo las fotos de mis vacaciones pasadas. Las de playa, en los centros comerciales… yo las había subido todas al ordenador.

-si, ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?

-claro- dijo cerrando la ventana de la pantalla y levantándose.

-espera- lo detuve cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

- ¿Qué?

- mis padres están abajo, ¿no crees que sería extraño que tu bajaras las escaleras conmigo ahora?

-tienes razón, ya vuelvo-y saltó por la ventana.

Bajé las escaleras, algo nerviosa.

En eso tocaron el timbre, fui abrir.

-hola- volvió a saludarme Edward.

-ingenioso.

Me guiño el ojo.

- ya me voy- grité para que me oyeran mis padre.

Nos montamos en su coche y arranco.

- te ves linda en bikini- comentó cuando recordó mis fotos de las vacaciones.

Me reí algo avergonzada.

- ¿Quién era la chica que te acompañaba en una de las fotos?

Sabía que se refería a las fotos del centro comercial, hay estaba con mi mejor amiga Ángela.

-Ángela, mi mejor amiga.

-ah, ¿la extrañas?

-si, hacíamos todo juntas. A veces parecíamos dos niñas en kínder. Era lindo.

Asintió.

Llegamos al instituto.

Se estaciono en su puesto de siempre.

Me acompaño hasta mi clase de trigonometría.

- te veo en el almuerzo- se despidió en la puerta.

Tyler se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿sales con Edward?- en su voz había decepción.

-si, ¿hay algún problema?- quería ver si estaba molesto.

-no, solo me sorprende.

El resto de las clases fueron aburridas.

En el almuerzo el me reservo un asiento junto a él.

- ¿Qué harás hoy?- le pregunté.

-nada interesante, tengo demasiada tarea.

-humm… - esperé que él no viera la tristeza en mi voz.

- ¿y tú?

-igual, además estoy segura de que Henry querrá que hoy también practique.

Suspiré.

Me llevo a casa después de la última clase. Gimnasia.

-nos vemos.- dijo cuando se estaciono en frente de mi casa.

- hasta luego.

Me detuvo, y acerco mi rostro al suyo.

- te quiero- susurró antes de besarme.

-ojala que Charlie no allá visto esto, creo que está en la ventana- me reí.

Él se rio conmigo.

Salí del coche.

Seguía sonriendo cuando arranco y se fue.

Entre a la casa preparada para seguir practicando hechizos inútiles.

Me paralicé en la entrada.

Teníamos una visita.

- Ang- grité al verla allí.

Se levanto para abrazarme.

-Belly.-grito también.

Saltamos abrazados como un par de niñas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté contenta cuando dejamos de saltar.

-me mudare a esta ciudad.- me informo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿de verdad? Eso es genial.

- lo sé. Y… te tengo una sorpresa mas…

- ¿Qué?- la curiosidad se notaba en mi voz.

- como mis padres vendrán mañana… me quedare aquí mientras ellos arreglan todo para la mudanza.

Grité de la emoción.

-sorpresa- dijo Renee- sabia que te gustaría.

-eres una sabia- la felicité.

Subimos a mi habitación.

- cuéntame todo lo que me perdí de tu vida aquí- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-tengo algo que contarte- me senté a un lado.

-dime.

-estoy saliendo con un vampiro.- le solté.

- no es cierto- se emociono.

-si, su nombre es Edward. Es tan dulce.

-y Charlie lo acepta ¿o no?- cada vez se veía más curiosa.

- bueno, no. él tiene la esperanza de que terminemos antes de que se vuelva serio.

- como cualquier padre hechicero…- comentó.

Como extrañaba a mi mejor amiga.

- pero su hermana me odia.- le dije con un mal gesto.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?- no me creyó.

- ayer trato de matarme, llego aquí con una bolsa de tela, me metió en ella, me llevo a un bosque en no sé dónde y trato de matarme. Por suerte mi príncipe acudió para salvarme.

- no es posible ¿de verdad?- sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- si, Edward se puso furioso con ella. Créeme tuve que convencerlo para que no la acecinara.

-vaya… ¿y los padres de él?

- creo que a ellos si les caigo bien. Su madre es tan tierna.

Asintió.

- ya me inscribí en el instituto- comentó.

- genial. ¿Mañana será tu primer día?

-sí. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado, amiga.

- y yo a ti.

Pasamos un gran rato hablando de cosas insignificantes.

Hasta que ella abordo un tema no tan bonito.

-Jacob no dejaba de preguntarme por ti- comentó.

Él era su hermano, y mi ex novio. Un idiota.

- no me hables de él. Es un tonto.

- tienes razón. Le dije mil veces que tu ya no lo querías volver a ver.

-y supongo que no te escucho mil veces.

-supones bien.

-también vendrá ¿verdad?- eso iba a arruinar todo.

-si- lo dijo sin ganas.- le supliqué que se quedara allá, pero sabes cómo son mis padres… siempre sobreprotectores sin importar la edad.

-espero que el no sea un obstáculo entre Edward y yo- le dije.

Asintió.

- me dieron el coche- me soltó.

- ¿de verdad?

-sí. Mañana lo voy a estrenar para ir instituto. ¿Me acompañas?

- no lo sé- me acordé de Edward.- deja ver si Edward me viene a recoger mañana o no.

- de acuerdo.

Me levanté para agarrar mi teléfono y llamarlo.

-¿Bella?- contestó.

-si, hola Edward.

-¿Qué sucede?- su voz eran tan tierna que casi se me olvida porque lo llamé.

-quería… saber si mañana vendrás por mí.

- no puedo, lo siento. No te arriesgare a estar en el mismo auto con Rosalie.

- de acuerdo.

- ¿por qué? ¿No tienes coche?

- si, si tengo. Lo que sucede es que… recuerdas cuando te hable de Ángela ¿verdad?

-si…

-esta aquí. Llego hoy y mañana me iré al instituto con ella.

-de acuerdo.-aceptó.

-hasta luego.

- nos vemos. Te quiero.

-igual.

Y corté.

- mañana iremos juntas al instituto.- le dije.

-bien.

El resto del día hablamos sobre otro puñado de cosas insignificantes.

En la noche nos arreglamos para dormir.

Ella cayó rendida en el colchón que coloque para ella.

Me quede dormida unos minutos después que ella.

* * *

**bienn.. aqui esta...**

**adivinaarooonn... si es Jacob "perro pulgoso" Black...**

**bueno chiquitaas... dejenme reviews...**

**chaitoo... mosdiscooos**


	8. Chapter 8

En la mañana nos arreglamos rápido ya que nos levantamos muy tarde.

Desayunamos y nos montamos en su nuevo y costoso auto. Era algo parecido al mío.

-ya quiero que me presentes a Edward…- comento con tono insinuante.

Me reí entre dientes.

Llegamos y visualicé a Edward saliendo de su coche con Rosalie y Emmet. La primera tenía muy mala cara.

-ese es- le señale con un dedo la figura algo lejana de Edward.

- es… demasiado lindo…- lo aludió.

La acompañe a recoger su horario. Compartíamos dos clases.

- nos vemos en el almuerzo- me despedí mientras me dirigía a mi clase de trigonometría.

Me senté detrás de Edward.

- hola - lo salude aprovechando que no había llegado el profesor.

- hola, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Ángela?- no me sorprendió que se acordara del nombre.

Se giró hacia mí.

-bien… debo decirte algo- me acorde de Jacob- su hermano también vendrá a la ciudad y el es mi último ex y… solo quiero que… él no sea un obstáculo entre nosotros.

-solo lo será si los permitimos… y eso no va a pasar.- me acaricio la mejilla.

Esa sonrisa de despreocupación me dejo sin aliento.

- ¿podre ir esta noche? Extraño verte dormir- me pregunto.

- sí. Hoy llegan sus padres…- me reí de su añoranza.

-bien.

Llego el profesor.

Se voltio para prestar atención a la clase.

En el almuerzo nos sentamos con René.

- hola.- dijimos Ángela y yo sentándonos.

-hola… tu eres Edward ¿verdad?- lo saludo.

-sí. Ángela ¿no es así?

-sí.

Mientras hablábamos Edward jugueteaba distraído con mechón de mi cabello.

El resto del día fue algo… ¿rutinario?

Cuando Ang y yo llegamos a casa… Jacob y sus padres ya estaban allí.

- hola- los salude.

- hola Bella… que gusto verte de nuevo- me saludo Anna, la madre de Ángela.

-igual- convino su padre.

- hola Bella- se me acerco Jake.

-hola- lo salude con frialdad.

-has cambiado un poco desde la última vez que te vi.- comentó.

- ¿te parece?- mi voz aun era fría.

Pude ver la insinuación en sus ojos. Él pensaba que yo querría volver.

En eso sonó mi teléfono.

- ¿sí?- conteste.

Jacob seguía mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola, soy yo.

Gracias a dios. Pensé. Era el momento perfecto para que Jacob supiera que yo no estaba disponible.

-hola- lo salude con sumo entusiasmo.

- ¿quieres salir esta noche?

- claro, ¿a qué hora?- desapareció la sonrisa de Jacob.

- a las seis. Iremos a caminar por la playa.

-bien… nos vemos. Te quiero.

-igual. Hasta luego.

Corté.

-bien… ¿de qué hablábamos?- le pregunté.

Tuve que contener la risa al ver la expresión de su rostro. Estaba atónito.

Me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Él me siguió.

- ¿Y? ¿Sales con otra persona?- me preguntó serio y creo que preocupado.

-sí.

-ah, de acuerdo.

- ¿hay algún problema?- no aguanté tenía que preguntarlo.

- no, solo, no, no hay ningún problema.

Asentí.

Noté que mi padre nos miraba. Él tenía la esperanza de que la llegada de Jake hiciera que se desvaneciera mi amor por Edward.

Subí a mi habitación al rato para arreglarme para mi salida con Edward.

Cuando baje aun seguían hay.

- ¿adónde vas?- me preguntó Ángela.

- lamento dejarte pero… Edward me invito a salir hoy.- me disculpe.

Al decir el nombre de mi novio Jacob hizo una mueca

-tranquila, ve sin remordimientos.- me aseguro Ang.

- bien- le sonreí.

Pude ver el ceño fruncido de Jake cuando tocaron la puerta.

Fui abrirla.

- estas hermosa- me saludo.

-gracias.

Miró encima de mi cabeza un instante sin sonreír y luego volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa torcida que robaba el aliento.

- ¿nos vamos?- pregunté.

-claro.

Salimos y nos montamos en su reluciente y flamante Volvo.

-ese era Jacob- no era una pregunta. Pude notarlo.

-sí.

Se rió entre dientes.

Llegamos y comenzamos a caminar en la playa.

Pudimos ver el atardecer.

-que hermoso- dije mientras miraba como el color anaranjado del cielo se reflejaba en el mar.

- no tanto como tú.- me alago mientras caminábamos agarrados de la mano.- no me gusta… él piensa que eres un premio que se posee y que puede jugar con él.- tuve la impresión de que entre Edward y Jacob iba haber una continua guerra.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?- le pregunté con curiosidad. Él apenas lo había visto tres segundos.

- esto no te lo he dicho… todos los vampiros tenemos dones… bueno casi todos, Alice ve el futuro, Jasper puede sentir las emociones y controlarlas, y yo puedo leer mentes. Trato no leer la tuya… para darte privacidad.

-espera- paramos de caminar- ¿tú sabes todo lo que he pensado hasta hoy?- traté de recordar si había algún pensamiento vergonzoso.

- no todo… ya te dije… trato de no leerte. No quiero quitarte tu privacidad.-me explico.

Él no paraba de ser dulce ni un minuto.

Le sonreí.

Me alzo el mentón para besarme.

Seguimos caminando.

Nos sentamos en la arena a ver las olas del mar.

-ese chico es un idiota- comento

-si, lo sé… ese es el sapo que tuve que besar antes de encontrarte, príncipe-bromeé.

Me paso el brazo por los hombros, repose la cabeza en su hombro.

Pensé si tendría que preocuparme por eso. Decidí que no.

Al rato me llevo a casa.

- nos vemos- se despidió cuando me dejó en la puerta.

- hasta luego.

Antes de que abriera la puerta me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso.

- no iba a dejar que te fueres así nada mas…- rió entre dientes.

Me reí con él.

-hasta luego - repetí entrando a la casa.

Se despidió con una señal de la mano.

Entré con cautela.

¡Rayos!. Jacob seguía aquí.

Traté de pasar inadvertida pero…

-Bella … ven a hablar con nosotros- me llamo Charlie.

Me volteé con una muy falsa sonrisa.

Me senté al lado de Renee. No quería estar cerca de Jake.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Edward?- me pregunto mi madre.

Le agradecí que preguntara en mi fuero interno.

-bien, muy bien. Siempre cuando estoy con él todo va bien.

En eso el sapito se metió a la conversación.

- ¿Qué hicieron?

- fuimos a caminar en la playa. Fue muy romántico- le respondí.

- tu padre me dijo que… él era un vampiro.- comentó levantando una ceja.

- si, lo es. ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso?- él iba a tener que resignarse.

- no, solo que… no lo sé… es extraño.

Levanté una ceja. Me moría de ganas de decirle "él es mucho mejor que tu" pero no lo hice por compasión.

-estoy algo cansada- dije una escusa para ir a mi habitación.

Me levante y subí.

Me senté en la cama.

No estaba cansada, solo quería estar yo conmigo misma por unos minutos.

¿A qué se refería él con "extraño"? eso sonaba algo raro.

Pero no iba a detener a pensar en el tonto de Jake. Ahora tenía un problema más grande.

Rosalie

Yo sabía que ella podría ser capaz de matarme, podría ser capaz de alejarme para siempre de Edward y también sabía que lo volvería a intentar. Pensé en eso un minuto. ¿Debería alejarme de Edward para no correr peligro? ¿Debería terminar con él para yo estar a salvo? No, no, eso es justo lo que ella quiere… intimidarme, pero no lo logrará tan fácilmente.

Ya era tarde para alejarme de él, ya lo amaba demasiado, ya no podía dejarlo, mi corazón se rompería si lo hacía.

Suspiré.

Esto se estaba poniendo feo.

- todo va a estar bien- me susurró una voz musical al oído.

- tal vez.

-cualquiera que intente hacerte daño… tendrá que vérselas conmigo. Tendrá que ver las consecuencias de intentar herirte.- continuo susurrando.

- lo sé. Pero… y si ella… no quiero estar lejos de ti.- se me corto la voz unas cuantas veces.

- siempre estaré aquí… estaré aquí hasta que tú quieras que me valla.

Asentí.

Yo siempre te querré aquí. Pensé.

Me beso en la frente.

No se fue la idea de la cabeza. Sufría de solo pensar en dejar a Edward, sufría de solo pensar en no tenerlo a mi lado.

Se agacho frente a mí al alcance de que nuestros ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

Me agarro las manos con ternura. Adoraba el brillo de sus ojos con las luces de mi techo.

Se veía como un ángel. Un ángel. Mi ángel.

-yo voy a protegerte, Bella- me aseguró- pase lo que pase. No me va a importar enfrentarme a Rosalie. Y si hace falta lo haré. No dejare que nadie, nadie nunca te haga daño alguno.

Lo abracé. Él era tan… tierno.

* * *

**lamento la tardansaaa... sorry sorryy...**

**lo que paso es que ayer sali con unos amigos y llegue tan cansada que ni siquiera alcanze la computadoraaa.**

**bueno que les pareciioo... cuando escribi esta historia no queria meter en ella a Jacob... pero... tenia que meterlo para crear un capitulo que esta mas adelante.**

**en el proximo cap... rose lo vuelve a intentar...**

**bueno girls... chauu... mordiscooos... y quien odie a Jacob diga yo¡**

**YO. YO. YO. YO¡... XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Ya habían pasado tres meses.

Yo seguía con Edward alegremente, pasaba tiempo con Ángela y evitaba a Jacob y a mi padre por sus insinuaciones entre Jake y yo.

El baile fue un momento muy doloroso para Jacob y de diversión para Edward.

-Bella - me saludo Jacob en el almuerzo.

Ese día tenía mala suerte. Edward había salido de caza con sus hermanos.

-hola- lo salude entre dientes.

Traté de retomar la conversación que tenia con Ángela pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca…

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine esta noche?- me invitó.

Rayos, rayos, y más rayos.

-no lo sé.

Ángela aguantaba una risita tonta.

- por dios Bella… necesitas un descanso de Mike. Vamos… ven conmigo al cine.- siguió insistiendo.

-no, no lo sé. No quiero problemas con Edward.

- vamos… solo como amigos.

Eso sonaba bien, íbamos a ir solo como amigos.

- de acuerdo. ¿A qué hora?

Su sonrisa se hiso mas grande.

Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de eso.

- a las 5… si es que te parece.

-si, a las 5 está bien.- acepté como quien no quiere la cosa.

Llegué a la casa a las tres porque me tuve que quedar haciendo un trabajo de literatura del siglo pasado.

Descansé un rato.

A las cuatro me comencé a arreglar.

El arrepentimiento estaba a punto de salir cuando tocó la puerta.

-hola, ¿nos vamos?- lo saludé rápidamente.

-claro, - hiso una señal de la mano para que saliera.

Me monte en su coche, sin mirarlo a él.

- ¿Dónde está Edward?- preguntó arrancando.

- está ocupado, tuvo que salir- le dije. Sabía que a él si le podía decir donde estaba pero igual no quise hacerlo.

-ah, - eso no le basto- yo nunca te deje por ocupaciones.

-te recuerdo que acepté porque veníamos como amigos. No quiero hablar de nosotros.

-está bien, está bien. Solo fue un comentario- se disculpó.

Llegamos y eligió una película de terror. Por lo menos se acordó que esa es la clase de películas que me gustan. Aunque me pareció extraño porque él las odiaba pero aun así no dije nada.

La película empezó con la típica escena de la madre cuidando a su hijo.

Cuando todo se volvió sangriento y aterrador noté que Jacob estaba algo nervioso y que sudaba un poco.

- ¿estás bien?- le susurré.

-si- pero se le corto la voz.

Seguí viendo la película sin prestarle mucha atención a sus saltitos cada vez que la película se ponía en suspenso y de la nada salían cosas escalofriantes.

Cuando termino él se aferraba a su asiento con ambas manos.

- ¿te sientes bien?- le pregunté.

-si, tranquila.

- ¿nos vamos?- pregunté al ver que no se paraba de ahí.

Asintió levantándose.

Nos fuimos directo al coche.

Se notaba que tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Él en si parecía un espectáculo de comedia.

Llegamos y se estaciono con nervios.

-hasta luego, Jacob. Y… por tu seguridad, si alguna vez esto se repite, elije una película menos… ya sabes- me bajé con rapidez.

Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando me acosté para dormir, sentí como si alguien me mirara.

Sabía que eso no era causa de la película.

Rosalie llego a mi mente… pero desterré esa idea y me acurruque en mi estrecha cama.

En la mañana… desperté amarrada a un árbol.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Miré alrededor para ver si había alguien. No, nadie. Aunque sabía que era temprano los arboles del bosque cubrían la claridad del cielo haciendo que parezca un frio anochecer.

La soga con la que estaba atada estaba bien anudada. Traté de zafarme con la fuerza bruta pero solo logre que me dolieran los brazos.

Recordé el hechizo que me había enseñado Charlie, el de la bola de fuego.

Junte mis manos como pude e hice el hechizo.

Queme la soga con cuidado para no hacerme daño.

Me levante del suelo con cautela.

Oí a lo lejos la voz de Rosalie.

Eché a correr hacia la profundidad del bosque. Sentía sus pasos tras de mí.

Seguí corriendo con todas mis fuerzas tratando de no tropezarme.

Sabía perfectamente que no podía detenerme, ya que si lo hacía… la muerte me alcanzaría.

Llegué hasta el punto donde te arde la cabeza, no sientes las piernas, y sientes se te van a romper las costillas pero aun así seguí.

Por unos momentos no oí sus pasos… pero no iba a comprobarlo volteándome. Si lo hacía perdería tiempo.

Mis piernas ya no daban para más...

Sabía que esta vez era poco probable que Edward me salvara.

Aguante un poco mas corriendo sabiendo que si sobrevivía… volvería a ver el rostro de Edward.

Tropecé con una raíz suelta y rodé por la fría tierra cubierta de hojas caídas.

Me detuve al chocar contra un árbol algo débil, el cual se tambaleo por el impacto.

Traté de ponerme de pie… pero ya no tenía fuerzas. Había agotado toda mi energía en esa continua carrera.

No me quedaba aliento, jadeaba para poder respirar.

La cabeza me ardía como si estuviera prendida en llamas.

Mira hacia la oscuridad del bosque. Una sombra se acercaba.

Por tres segundos pensé que esto era todo, que no quedaba mas camino, que iba a morir, que Rosalie me había alcanzado.

Un rostro perfecto salió de entre la sombras.

¿Era un ángel? Se acercaba casi trotando.

No tenia aliento para hablar.

-Bella… ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz suave y cariñosa de Edward me pregunto acariciándome la cara con su semblante lleno de preocupación.

Me quedaban tan pocas fuerzas que apenas y pude mover la cabeza.

De la nada mi cuerpo ya no estaba en el suelo. Edward me llevo con suma rapidez hacia un lugar seguro.

En el camino me deje llevar por el cansancio… me quede dormida.

Desperté en el sofá de la casa de Edward cuando oí unos gritos y gruñidos.

-trataste de matarla de nuevo… está prácticamente inconsciente.- gritaba Edward.

- esta vez llegaste muy lejos- era otra voz… ¿Emmet?

-esta vez yo no lo hice nada- se defendió ella.

- la perseguiste hasta que casi se muere de la poca energía y fuerza que le quedaba.- le gruñó Edward.

-No puedo creer que te pasaras así de los límites-le dijo Alice.

Me senté lentamente.

Me sentía algo mareada aun.

Suspiré.

Apenas lo hice ya no se oyeron más ruidos en la otra habitación.

De la nada Edward estaba frente a mí. Mirándome con ojos torturados y preocupados.

Volví a suspirar y me eché hacia atrás.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- torturada, masacrada, cansada, ofendida, intimidada, agradecida y… creo que me rompí un hueso.- le informe.

- ¿agradecida?- estaba confundido..

- mi ángel de la guarda llego una vez más para rescatarme de las garras de la muerte- aclaré.

Se rió entre dientes… pero la felicidad no llego a los ojos.

Me beso en la frente.

-ah y… creo que también tengo una contusión.- el dolor de cabeza era infernal.

- cariño, cuanto siento lo que ha pasado- se me acerco avergonzada Esme, su voz tenía mucha culpabilidad.-de verdad, verdad, lo siento mucho.

-tranquila… no tienes por qué disculparte.- la consolé.- pero creo que una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza me ayudarían un poco.- sugerí.

- yo las traigo- se ofreció Jasper, el cual miraba con muy mala cara a la razón de que el diablo duerma con la luz prendida; Rosalie.

Edward se alejo de mi lado un momento para poder pensar.

- Carlisle… dime que hago ahora- su voz tenía un toque de sufrimiento.

- se que estas contra la espada y la pared ahora…

-no puedo irme de caza cinco minutos por que cuando me doy cuenta tengo que ir a rescatarla de las manos aquella bestia- sus ojos se llenaron de rabia al mirar a Rosalie-créeme cuando te juro que si la vuelves a tocar, te llega la hora. Yo mismo me voy encargar que el infierno te reciba.

Jasper llego con un vaso de agua y una pastilla para el dolor.

-gracias- le dije.

Me trague la pastilla y la digerí con agua.

- ¿me estas amenazando?- lo desafío Rosalie.

- ¿tú qué crees?

Mientras ellos seguían peleando yo jugueteé un poco formando pequeñas nubes doradas que se movían alrededor de mis manos. Mientras seguía jugueteando y dándole formas distintas a cada pequeña nube, Edward logro contener la ira cuando se distrajo con mi jueguito.

- ¿Bella?- me llamo Carlisle.

No perdí la concentración.

- ¿sí?- respondí mientras seguía mirando las diferentes formas en mis manos.

- tengo una pregunta… ¿Por qué sabiendo que puedes morir estando con Edward… sigues saliendo con él?- me preguntó.- no me lo tomes a mal es solo que… la mayora de las personas… usan el sentido común.

- ¿usted no creé en el amor, no creé que alguien pueda amar tanto como para estar con esa persona cueste lo que cueste, no creé que… alguien esté tan enamorado, ame tanto a esa persona, que no le importe el precio que hay que pagar?- les respondí con otras preguntas.

Dejé que desaparecieran las nubecitas de mis manos para mirar al padre de Edward, el cual me miraba con expresión calculadora.

Al final solo asintió.

- ¿te llevo a casa?- me pregunto Edward con voz ausente.

- me parece bien- acepté.

Salimos de la casa y me cargo como a una niña.

- no vas a querer llegar a tu casa en pijama- me explico cuando vio mi cara de confusión.

Me llevo corriendo a toda velocidad.

Luego salto hacia la ventana de mi habitación y me dejo en la cama.

- ¿Qué vas hacer?- le pregunte al ver su expresión.

- ¿ayer saliste con Jacob?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- solo como amigos, se lo deje bien claro.

-bien. Y… cuanto a tu pregunta…- se me acerco con una sonrisa- quedarme contigo… cada vez me necesitas mas para estar a salvo y… soy egoísta.

-me gusta tu egoísmo- le dije con rapidez.

- ¿no te hizo daño?- en sus ojos volvió a brillar el dolor.

-no. supongo que me quede sin aire de tanto correr.

Sabía que él iba a tomar cartas en el asunto. Esta vez no estaba decidido a dejarlo pasar.

Solo esperaba que esa decisión no fuera alejarse de mi lado. Eso sería enfermizo.

-lo siento tanto… que apenas y puedo decirte cuanto-no me gustaba verlo así. Ver esa expresión llena de dolor y remordimiento.- ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien?

-estoy perfectamente.- le aseguré ahora algo fastidiada.

- bien.- me coloco un mechón de mi cabello detrás de la oreja.

Me sumergí por un segundo en sus dorados ojos, dejándome llevar por su intenso tono.

- te veo luego- se despidió.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos.

Me beso con una ternura inalcanzable antes de susurrarme "te amo" al oído y marcharse.

Mi vida ahora era más complicada. Mucho más complicada.

* * *

**aquii estaaa chiquitaas... la nueva accion de rose...**

**el lemmoon ya esta mas cercaaa...**

**en el proximo cap... una noticia algo triste...**

**me encanto poner a Jacob como el cobardee... muajajaja...**

**bueno chauuu mordisscoos...**


	10. Chapter 10

Me levanté con fastidio y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha.

Mientras me duchaba no podía desterrar de mi cabeza lo sucedido esta mañana.

Traté de que el agua tibia me relajara los músculos y despejara mi mente. No tuve mucho éxito.

Al final me rendí y Salí de la ducha.

Cuando me miré en el espejo antes de salir del baño noté que tenía un largo rasguño en el cuello y una leve sombra que pasaba por mi pómulo. Se veía mal.

Suspiré y me encamine a mi habitación.

Me arregle y desaparecí con un conjuro los rasguños y los moretones.

Cuando bajé me encontré con una nota:

Fuimos a desayunar a un restaurante en la costa, no quisimos despertarte.

Me hice unas tostadas.

Miré hacia el reloj y eran las 12:37… ya se estaban tardando mucho.

En eso tocaron el timbre.

Fui abrir cautela.

Era Jake. ¿Que habré dicho ayer para que quiera venir hoy?

- hola Bella- me saludo.

- ¿Qué pasa?- fui directo al grano.

- solo me preguntaba si…- eso me sonó a cita. No, no, no, se a donde va esto y no.- te iba a preguntar si querías almorzar conmigo- yo tenía razón.

-no… acabo de desayunar. Me levante un poco tarde.

-y… ¿cenar?

Una excusa, una excusa…

-hoy cenare con Edward- inventé.

Su rostro daba lástima.

-de acuerdo.- se resigno- pero… Edward no está en la ciudad.

-regresó hoy. - respondí, él solo asintió- nos vemos- me despedí.

-hasta luego- se despidió algo decepcionado.

Este día tenia la apariencia de que iba a ser muy largo.

Al rato llegaron Charlie y Renee.

Yo estaba recostada en el sofá. Aun seguía cansada.

- ya despertaste bella durmiente- saludó Charlie.

-si… veo que se fueron sin mi- acusé bromeando.

-no queríamos molestarte- se excusó Renee.

Asentí.

Sabía que hacia mal al ocultarles mis pequeños roses con la muerte a mis padres pero… no podía dejar que Rosalie les hiciera daño a ellos.

Salí de la casa y me senté en el columpio para poder pensar con seriedad.

¿Quería alejarme de Edward? No. ¿Debía alejarme de Edward? Si. ¿Me atrevería hacerlo? No. ¿Él se atrevería a dejarme solo por mi seguridad? No lo sabía, tal vez si, o tal vez no. ¿Rosalie sería capaz de hacerle daño a su propio hermano solo para acabar conmigo? Tal vez, ella era capaz de todo; yo sabía eso. ¿Yo sería capaz de todo para quedarme cerca de Edward? Si. ¿Edward seria capaz de todo para quedarse a mi lado? Quizás.

Mi mundo estaba al revés… era un caos total.

Yo debía tomar una decisión. Alejarme de Edward y su familia o… quedarme a su lado cueste lo que cueste.

Mi vida corría peligro con él, pero yo me moriría si tuviera que dejarlo.

Su amor era ya como una especia de droga para mí. Era ya demasiado tarde para dejarlo ir.

Estaba contra la espada y la pared.

No, no, no,… yo no me alejare de Edward, eso es lo quiere Rosalie. Pensé una y otra vez.

- ¿pensabas dejarme?- la voz de Edward me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos.

Él estaba detrás de mí con mirada ausente.

-me asustaste.-lo acusé.

Sentí mi mejilla húmeda… yo estaba llorando.

Me limpie las lágrimas rápidamente.

- ahora respóndeme.

-no, se que en el fondo… debería hacerlo pero… no puedo. No puedo alejarme de ti, es… que no puedo, ni mucho menos quiero hacerlo. Y también se que… mi vida corre peligro al salir contigo pero… eso no me importa.

-tienes razón.- susurró.- yo nunca debí pedirte que salieras conmigo. No debí hacerlo. Tal vez sea yo quien deba alejarse, yo tengo la culpa de esto. Te pongo en demasiado peligro.

No me gustaba a donde estaba llevando la conversación.

Yo me estaba derrumbando con cada una de sus palabras. Volví hacerme una de mis preguntas: ¿él sería capaz de dejarme solo por mi seguridad?

La respuesta no me estaba gustando.

Mi respiración se entre corto, me costaba mantenerla acompasada.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto.

-no. no lo estoy. ¿Cómo puedes pensar en dejarme? ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?-yo estaba más que confundida, yo estaba herida. Yo había pensado que él me amaba tanto que no sería capaz de eso.

-dije que debería, no que lo haría.- se excuso con voz distante.

- ¿serias capaz?- le pregunte.

-no lo sé. No sé si… soy tan fuerte como para soportar estar sin ti- admitió.

Estuvimos en silencio un buen rato mientras yo intentaba darle sentido a esta conversación.

-no lo hagas- solo fui capaz de decir eso.

Se acerco y se agacho en frente de mí para que quedáramos a la misma altura.

-no lo hare.-solo pude abrazarlo mientras sollozaba.- te amo- susurró.

-y yo a ti.

-Charlie nos está espiando por la ventana- susurró riéndose.

Me reí con él.

Se sentó a mi lado en el columpio.

- ¿sabes? Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.- me dijo.

-si, y apenas son las 3:00. - me acorde de la escusa que le había dado a Jacob- hoy cenaremos juntos.- le informe.

-de acuerdo.

Nos balanceamos un rato en el columpio en silencio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto.

-no lo sé. Hoy estuvieron a punto de matarme… de nuevo. Me siento cansada y algo asustada.

Miró hacia el vacío un momento luego me miro a los ojos.

- es comprensible- dijo al final.

Poco a poco, viendo el rostro de Edward, se me fue pasando el miedo y me sentí mejor.

Edward era mi antídoto perfecto para el miedo y la tristeza.

El de alguna forma hacia que todos mis problemas se desvanecieran.

De repente su dedo trazo el contorno de mis labios mientras con la otra me acariciaba el rostro.

Me beso con suavidad como si yo fuera una reliquia la cual hay que cuidar.

Este era uno de esos momentos cuando el me miraba como el premio, en vez de la afortunada ganadora.

En ese momento sonó su teléfono.

-¿si?- contesto.

De la nada se desvaneció su sonrisa. Su expresión estaba entre la angustia y la ira.

- ¿estas seguro?- hablaba con voz ahogada.

Colgó el teléfono.

Me llene de preocupación, nunca antes lo había visto así de angustiado y furioso.

-que sucedió?

Se volvió lentamente hacia mi..

-Rosalie escapo- su voz estaba perturbada.

* * *

**bien... se que dije que la deicion triste estaba aqui... pero no... esta en que viene... sorryy...**

**ahora... se que soOy muy mala al dejar el cap asi... todo en suspenso O.O**

**pero se lo reconpensare... no se como... pero lo hare...XD**

**BUENO CHAU CHIQUITAS MORDIISCOOOS...**

**P.D: me gusto ver que ahora tengo unas cuantas nuevas lectoraas... =)**


	11. Chapter 11

-como? Cuando?- mi voz estaba en pánico.

-Después que salimos de la casa. Se que ella volverá pronto y eso no será algo bueno.

Yo sabía a qué se refería con eso; cuando ella volviera seria para acabarme, y esta vez definitivamente.

-ella nunca te va hacer daño porque primero tiene que pasar sobre mi para que te pueda hacer algo. No me importa si de alguna forma es parte de mi familia, no me arrepentiré de defenderte. No me arrepentiré de mandarla directo al infierno. Y ella sabe eso.

Voltee hacia la ventana y vi a Charlie tratando se escucharnos. Que bien que no podía.

-Ahora tienes que tener mucho cuidado ya que Rosalie huyo y no sabemos para donde-en su voz relucía la preocupación.

Asentí.

- bueno, me tengo que ir. Tengo que hablar con Carlisle y con Emmet para averiguar para donde se fue Rosalie, nos vemos mas tarde.-y luego agrego- no olvides que te amo.

Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, y casi con rudeza, me beso como nunca antes lo había dicho. Este beso era tan diferente, tan delicioso. Me besaba con desesperación y pasión.

- por favor- musito aun con sus labios entre los míos- no lo olvides nunca.

-no lo hare.- susurre.

- nos vemos.- se despidió.

Ya se había ido.

En eso llego Ángela.

-Bella- me saludo.

- hola, que pasa?

-solo quería venir un rato hablar.- dio una escusa.

Me encogí de hombros y la invite a subir a mi habitación para hablar mas cómodas.

-hoy ha sido un día difícil- le dije mientras me tumbaba en mi cama.

-porque?- me pregunto con mirada curiosa.

- hoy casi muero... Otra vez.

-como?

Suspire al recordar lo sucedido esta mañana.

-no quiero hablar de eso. Casi causa la separación de Edward y yo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Jacob a estado planeando como invitarte a salir- me dijo de la nada.

-No me preocupa Jake.

- el pobre aun sigue ilusionado- dijo mientras se reía tontamente.

Seguimos charlando toda le tarde, hasta que mi teléfono sonó.

-hola?- conteste.

-Bella - era Edward- voy en camino.

Me había olvidado de la cena totalmente.

-de acuerdo.

Y colgó el teléfono.

Me despedí de Ángela y comencé arreglarme.

Me llevo a un costoso restaurante en la costa.

- tengo que decirte algo- me dijo con tono de arrepentimiento.

- que cosa?- me puse alerta.

No me miro a los ojos, mantuvo la vista figa hacia la mesa.

- Rosalie esta en Latinoamérica- hizo una pausa, me miro a los ojos. - iré a buscarla.

Sentí como si me estuviera cayendo de un gran acantilado.

- ¿eso significa... Que... No te veré... Mas?.- no me salían bien las palabras.

- si. Pero solo será por un tiempo. Te lo prometo.

Sentí como se me llenaban los ojos de lagrimas.

- cuando?- le pregunte.

- mañana en la mañana.- yo sabia que el de verdad no quería apartarse de mí. Pero... No me gustaba esta idea.

-Edward... No quiero que vayas. Ella puede herirte o algo peor.- el pánico fue llenando mi voz de solo imaginar a Edward luchando contra Rosalie.

- lo siento. Pero es la única forma de que estés a salvo. No puedo seguir así. Sabiendo que estas en peligro. Pero te juro. Que aunque este lejos de ti... Te seguiré amando como nunca antes lo he hecho.

En sus ojos la sinceridad brillo.

- en que parte de Latinoamérica la buscaras?- le pregunte mientras alejaba un poco mi plato.

Se me había pasado el apetito.

-creemos que esta en Venezuela. O cerca de allí.

Asentí tratando, en vano, de resignarme.

Pasamos un rato en silencio.

-quieres irte a casa?- me pregunto mientras estudiaba mi rostro.

-si. Vamos.

Nos levantamos y nos dirigimos al coche.

Mientras el me llevaba a casa, me moleste.

- por que no pueden ir Jasper o Emmet… o Carlisle?

- Jasper y Emmet me van a acompañar.

- por que no pueden ir ellos solos?- mi tono no era el más amable.

- Bella...- se quejo..

- solo no entiendo porque tienes que ir tu.

- ya basta Bella. Lo hago porque te amo.

Suspire ruidosamente en forma de respuesta.

Cuando me llevo hasta la puerta me beso como despedida.

Entre a mi casa con el corazón roto.

No me moleste en saludar a mis padres y subí directo a mi dormitorio.

Estaba desabotonando mi blusa y apunto de quitármela cuando escuche un golpeteo de nudillos en mi ventana.

Voltee rápidamente.

Era Edward.

- pensé que te habías marchado- dije mientras me volvía a abotonar rápidamente la blusa.

De repente me detuvo, en un segundo estaba frente a mí, aguantando mis manos.

-quería pasar esta noche contigo- aclaro antes de empezar a besar mi cuello.

El y yo habíamos hablado de... De tener sexo, obviamente. Pero a le asustaba hacerme daño... Su fuerza podía herirme -según él-.

Claro que a veces el deseo luchaba tanto que me reusaba a míralo mucho tiempo.

Sentí como desabotonaba los pocos botones que había abotonado cuando lo vi entrar.

Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura mandando miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Yo me encargue de su camisa.

-Bella-gimió antes de atacar mis labios con desesperación.

Mis manos se enredaron en su salvaje cabello.

Me tiro en la cama con él sobre mí...

Sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello. Estaba hundida en un mar de sensaciones desconocidas.

Sus manos volaron hasta cierre de mi jean, me miro a los ojos como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso. No hacía falta que dijera nada, le devolví la mirada.

Los bajo lentamente... Agradecí a verme pues este ese conjunto de encaje negro.

Él gruño... De repente recordé que Charlie y Renee estaban en la otra habitación.

-Edward-gemí-detente.

No quería que se detuviera.

Pero... Charlie lo mataría si nos viera en esto.

-que sucede?-pregunto mientras besaba mi vientre.

-detente-repetí-Charlie.

Se detuvo y me miro a los ojos.

-que hay con Charlie?-su mirada aun estaba oscurecida por el deseo.

-esta en la otra habitación y puede venir.

-tienes razón... Actué sin pensar.-se dejo caer a mi lado.

Su camisa junto con mi camisa y mi jean estaba en el piso.

-cuando regreses... Tal vez... Ya sabes...

-cuando regrese será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas...-me sonrió.

Se levanto con un suave movimiento.

Se coloco su camisa.

Lo mire mientras el observaba la ventana indeciso.

-no tienes porque irte ahora- no quería que él se fuera- por lo menos quédate hasta que me duerma.

Se volvió hacia mi y me sonrió con picardía.

Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo con fuerza.

- te extrañare mucho. Prometo que volveré pronto.-susurro.

Asentí.

Me acarician de los muslos hasta la cadera.

-ahora duerme, amor.

Salieron lágrimas de mis ojos.

- me llamaras?- le pregunte sollozando.

- cada día que este lejos.

-espero que ese viaje sea corto. No puedo soportar tanto tiempo sin ti.

Se levanto y saco algo de su bolsillo.

-se me olvidaba. Te traje un regalo.

Tomo mi mano y me puso un brazalete en la muñeca.

Lo estudie con cuidado.

Era una hermosa pulsera de oro, con un dije en forma de corazón que tenia inscrito las palabras "te amo".

-es hermoso- pude decir.

- no le gana a tu belleza.

Solo pude abrazarlo.

- prométeme que sin importar lo que pase, seguirás amándome- le pedí.

-te amare hasta que acabe mi existencia.

Me estrecho mas contra su pecho.

Me quede dormida al poco tiempo. Sonando en los brazos de Edward.

Desperté algo cansada. Luego me levante y corrí hacia la ventana.

Edward se había ido. Se había marchado.

Mire el brazalete que me había regalado la noche anterior.

-yo también te amo- susurre.

* * *

**biiienn... se nos va eddiie T_T**

**Jacob aprovecharaa...¿?¿?¿... Ed saldra herido...¿?¿? rosalie sera encontrada¿?¿?... mmmmm preguntas y mas preguntas...**

**bueno chiquitas... en los proximos dos cap bella la pasara con jake... si, lo odio pero es para darle algo que haceer...**

**bueno... dejenme reviews...**

**P.D: pronto subire otra historia... y mas adelante nesesitare betas para esta... las que esten interesadas mandenme un inbox o dejenme un reviews diciendo si quieren o no...**


	12. Chapter 12

Me arregle para ir al instituto.

Baje las escaleras lentamente tratando de hacer el dolor de su ausencia mas llevadero.

Agarre las llaves y me fui sin necesidad de desayunar.

Llegue al instituto sin muchas ganas.

- que tienes?-me pregunto Ang en biología aprovechando que el profesor no había llegado a un.

- Edward se fue a rastrear a Rosalie. Ella huyo a Latinoamérica...- no puede evitar la casi imperceptible lagrima que salió de mis ojos- no sé cuando lo volveré a ver.

Asintió.

El resto del día fue fastidioso tratando de evitar todas las insinuaciones de Jacob.

Llegue a casa con las mismas ganas de cuando salí.

Mi madre, estuvo haciéndome preguntas casi todo el día; "donde esta Edward?, porque se fue?, cuando volverá? Te sientes bien?, adonde viaja?"

Me sentía enjaulada. Tuve que mentirle mucho, ya que no podía decirle a mi madre que mi novio se había ido a atrapar a su hermana la cual había intentado matarme dos veces.

En eso sonó el teléfono de casa.

Corrí a atender.

-si?

- Bella, soy Edward. No sabes cómo me alegra oír tu voz.

-oh, Edward. Hay alguna novedad?

-si, sabemos que está en la zona oriente de Venezuela. Pero... No sabemos en qué parte de esa zona.

-no ha pasado ni un día y ya te extraño como si te hubieras ido hace un mes.-le dije en un puchero.

-yo igual. Te prometo que si en 30 días no logramos encontrarla regresare sin importar que pase.

-de acuerdo.- era aun demasiado tiempo pero me resigne.

-tengo que colgar-dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿tan pronto?-la tristeza se filtro en mi voz.

-lo siento. Adiós. Te quiero.

-hasta luego. Y yo a ti.

Colgué con mala cara.

Fue una conversación muy corta.

El día siguiente fue casi igual.

Me desperté el sábado de esa semana sin ganas de mover un musculo.

Tocaron la puerta y, como mis padres no estaban, baje abrir.

Era Jacob.

-que pasa?- fui directo al grano.

-quieres salir hoy?- en sus ojos ya no se veía la insinuación-ya sabes... Mi hermana me conto lo de Edward. Y no es sano que te quedes enterrada en tu casa.

Me sorprendió mucho. El solo se preocupaba por el mismo.

-claro, creo que tienes razón.

Le pedí que esperara aquí mientras yo iba a cambiarme y arreglarme.

Me llevo a desayunar a un café.

-a que se debe esto?- le pregunte.

Este cambio no era común en el.

- un amigo no puede hacer algo por una amiga?

Asentí.

Mientras conversábamos descubrí que Jacob podía ser un gran amigo.

Bromeamos como antes... como cuando solo éramos amigos... como lo éramos antes de empezar una relación.

Me llevo a casa, después de una larga mañana de conversación y bromas.

-nos vemos-se despidió.

-hasta luego.

Cuando pase a la cocina por un vaso de agua, Charlie me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-existe la amistad, papa-le dije de forma cortante.

Solo se encogió de hombros y se fue a la sala.

-ha, Edward llamo- me informo desde allá.

-porque no dijiste eso desde el principio?-me queje-que dijo?- corrí hacia la sala.

-que te llamara esta noche.-el estaba muy centrado en el programa de televisión.

-bien-musite.

Esa noche hable por horas con Edward.

Era un alivio poder hablar con él.

- ¿qué hiciste hoy?-pregunto él.

-salí a desayunar...-no le quería decir con quien.

- ¿sola?

-no, con un amigo.

- ¿quién?-no se daría por vencido.

-Jacob -dije con voz contenida.

Pude oír como resoplo.

-cada vez me arrepiento mas de este viaje- me dijo.

-tranquilo, hoy parecía cambiado. Como si solo buscara algo que hacer. Se veía como si solo quisiera mi amistad. Era raro pero a la vez bueno.

-humm, algo está tramando. Apuesto a que está utilizando mi lejanía como una ventaja.

Eso era posible.

-tal vez tengas razón.

Y seguimos hablando toda la noche.

* * *

**bueno aqui esta... yo tambien odio a Jacob... Pero obviamente hacia falta alguien que pusiera la historia mas interesaanteee...**

**bueno... el casi-casi-lemmon del cap anterior esta dedicadoO a mi Zorraa... sabes que te quiero full amix... aunque a veces me sacas canas verdees (-.-')**

** chaito giirls...**


	13. Chapter 13

Pasaban los dias... Y Jake y yo pasabamos cada vez mas tiempo juntos..

Una manana me desperte contenta, solo faltaban tres dias para cumplirse los 30 y Edward aun no encontraba a Rosalie.

Esa manana Jacob llego para acompanarme. Mis padres estaban resolviendo un problema economico.

Jacob noto mi felicidad.

-que tienes?-me pregunto con una pequena sonrisa.

-solo faltan tres dias para que Edward regrese.-dije con emocion.

-ah, que bien-mantuvo la sonrisa a su pesar.

Pasamos un largo rato haciando bromas y hablando.

-linda pulsera-dijo observando el brazalete que me habia regalado Edward-noto que nunca te la quitas.

-si-dije entre un pequena risa-es que me la regalo Edward antes de irse... Lo extrano mucho.

Asintio.

era bueno poder hablarle sin que el dijera mas de tres veces la palabra "yo".

Seguimos riendo por un rato rato, y gran parte de eso era por las grasiosisimas historias de Jake.

En la tarde llegaron Renee y Charlie. Todavia Jake y yo seguiamos hablando.

-hola chicos-mi papa nos saludo con un entusiasmo inesesario.

Lo mire de mala manera.

-hola-saludo Renee.

Jacob devolvio el saludo.

En eso sono el telfono.

-hola?-conteste.

-hola, Belly.-me saludo Edward

-Edward-el entusiasmo se notaba en mi voz.

-solo quedan tres dias-me dijo.

-si, lo se. Me muero por verte de nuevo.-casi pude ver como Jake rodaba los ojos..

-yo igual. Y... Que haces?-me pregunto con tono conversador.

-nada... Solo aqui... Charlando con Jacob.-dije eso ultimo entre dientes.

-sigues pasando el tiempo con el?-su tono era algo molesto.

-si... Pero no te molestes.

-tienes a Angela, porque no pasar el tiempo con ella?

-porque esta ocupada con lo de la obra la escolar.

Bufo.

-bueno... Hablamos luego. Recuerda que te amo-me dijo despues de unos segundos.

-de acuerdo. No olvides que yo tambien a ti.

Colge con algo de nostalgia.

-y que hacian antes de que llegaramos?-pregunto Charlie.

-solo hablando- le respondi rapidamente.

-quien era al telefono?- mi madre y sus preguntas.

-Edward, al parecer volvera en tres dias.

Asintio mientras sacaba unos papeles de unas bolsas.

Mis padre se dirigieron a la sala para ver mejor sus papeles.

-¿asi que volvera?-pregunto.

Habia algo de celos en su voz.

-si.

-¿y que pasara despues de eso?-su tono de voz no me agradaba.

-¿a que te refieres?

-ya sabes,¿tu vas a estar con el todo el tiempo y vas a ignorarme?-explico.

-por supuesto que no... Seguiremos siendo amigos.-no se porque estaba hablando tan bajo.

-estas segura de eso?

-si, tranquilo... Todo estara bien... Seguiremos siendo amigos-le di un abrazo.

-ah... Lamento interrunpir-entro Charlie.

-no te interrumpes nada- dije mientras me separa de Jake rapidamente.

-me tengo que ir-dijo despues de un incomodo silencio.

Lo acompane hasta la puerta.

-nos vemos-me despedi.

Dios!, ahora si que la iba a tener dificil con Charlie. Pero no iba a dejar que eso me molestara... Edward volveria en 3 dias... Eso era algo bueno.

Me dirigi hacia la sala.

-como les va con eso?

-bien, como te va con jake?-pregunto Charlie.

-somos amigos... Solo eso. A-M-I-G-O-S. Amigos-le dije muy claramente.

Solo asintio y sigui con su papeleo.

El resto del dia fue aburrido..

Eso noche Edward me llamo.

-hola, amor-me saludo.

-hola... Como te va?-le pregunte.

-no tan bien sin ti a mi lado... Y a ti?

-fue un dia aburrido... Claro a excepción de tu llamada.

-no aguanto mas... tengo que tenerte a mi lado.-se quejo.

Me reí entre dientes.

-yo también te necesito.

-¿que tienes planeado para mañana?-pregunto.

-nada... tal vez solo me quede en casa o... salga un rato-le dije.

-Hm... de acuerdo. me tengo que ir. Te amo.-la forma en la que dijo eso ultimo me hizo sonreír.

-yo también te amo.-y con eso colgó.

* * *

**siip... lo se... esta algo cortoo... peroo tienenn que entendeer que noo soy un roboot... i'm not your robot, i'm just me. 88'**

**buenooo chiquitaas... que les pareciioo... **

**les queria decir que mi compu esta toda poppy cada vez que me meto en la pagina... asi con el proximo tardare como dos dias... o tal vez tres. pero tranqui que yo siempre actualizzooo...**

**y bueno les recomiendo que se pasen por una de mis nuevas historiaas... se llama 'Bella: Una Niña Mal' hoy en la mañana subi el primer cap... espero que esa les guste tanto o mas que estaa... bye besiitos...**


	14. Chapter 14

Desperté al día siguiente con mucha felicidad... Edward estaría aquí mañana.

Me arregle y baje para ir al instituto.

Iba a llevar mi auto pero note que Jake ya estaba hay.

-no tenias que venir a buscarme-le dije.

-quería hacerlo.-respondió.-entra se nos hace tarde.

Entre y arranco.

El día en el instituto fue normal... En el almuerzo Ángela y yo al fin pudimos hablar tranquilas... Ella había estado muy ocupada antes.

Llegamos Jake y yo a casa y mis padre no estaban.

-adonde habrán ido?-me pregunte a mi misma.

-dijeron que tenían que ir a ver lo de el papeleo-me recordó Jacob.

Asentí.

Sentí su mano agarrando la mía.

Me puse nerviosa.

Me acerco más a él.

-Jacob, ¿que haces?-le pregunte seria cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-esto-se encogió de hombros mientras acercaba su boca a la mía.

-no, Jacob... No. Basta-dije tratando de soltarme.-N..!

Estampo sus labios en los míos sin dejarme protestar. Intente separarme de el, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.

Trataba y traba pero me agarraba muy fuerte.

Un gruñido hiso que se separara de inmediato de mi.

Apenas lo hiso de una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas volteándole la cara.

-eres un idiota-luego me gire hacia la puerta... Hay estaba Edward, mirando a Edward con mas que odio.-ed-edward-tartamudee.

De la nada esta alzando a Jacob por el cuello de la camiseta mientras lo apretaba contra la pared.

-nunca-gruño- nunca vuelvas a tocarla otra vez... Entendido?... Porque no me conoces si crees que te dejare vivo-él hablaba entre dientes.

-no te tengo miedo.-le dijo Jacob.

-pues deberías-dijo mientras lo batuqueaba contra la pared.

-basta-dije-Jacob vete, ahora, no quiero verte.-le dije pero Edward no lo bajaba-Edward déjalo.

Lo soltó, y cayó en el piso.

Se levanto y camino hacia la puerta sin mirar a nadie.

-pensé que volverías mañana-le dije.

-si, pero no pude esperar. Quería darte una sorpresa... Pero al parecer el que recibió una fui yo.-se me acerco y me abrazo con cariño.-llegue justo a tiempo.

-te amo. Qué bien que llegaste-dije mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

Puso su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla para que alzara la cara.

-yo también te amo-y dicho eso me beso con desesperación y necesidad.

Su lengua toco mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para entrar el cual concedí de inmediato.

Sus manos manos se paseaban por mi cintura debajo de mi blusa.

Luego bajaran hasta mi trasero y me ayudo a enrollan mis piernas en su cintura.

Me pego contra la pared y comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras yo desabotonaba su camisa.

-Edward-gemí-el cuarto.

Me agarro con más fuerza y empezó a subir las escaleras... No sé cómo logro llegar sin hacer que nos cayéramos lo que sé es que caí en mi cama.

El me quito la blusa y el short.

Se quedo embobado viendo mi ropa interior blanca de encaje.

Sus labios volvieron a atacar mis labios.

Paso su mano por mi centro sobre la tela. Haciéndome gemir y arquear la espalda.

Mi sostén se desabrochaba por en frente y el aprovecho para quitármelo.

-Bella... Eres la perfección en carne y hueso-dijo antes de llevar su boca a mis pezones.

Yo solo podía gemir y suspirar..

Se levanto para desabrochar su pantalón... Quedando solamente en unos bóxers negro... Atreves de los cuales era visible su gran erección.

Se libro igual de su bóxer liberando su erección. Trague saliva. No sabía si eso podría entrar dentro de mí.

Me beso lentamente mientras sonreía por mi reacción.

Bajo lentamente la ultima prenda que me quedaba... Todo el tiempo mirándome a los ojos.

Se posiciono entre mis piernas y comenzabas la tan antigua pero aun aprecida danza.

-Bella-gimió.

Bien, ese era mi nuevo sonido favorito.

Llegamos al tan esperado clímax gritando nuestros nombres.

Salió de mí y me estrecho contra su pecho.

-¿me extrañaste?-le pregunte.

-demasiado, sin ti no hay nada que valga la pena-dijo mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer. Beso mi hombro y mi cuello.-te amo demasiado. Por eso quiero hacer esto bien-lo sentí algo nervioso. Se levanto y saco algo de su pantalón. Algo en mi interior me decía que no iba hacer otro brazalete. Agarre la sabana y me cubrí con ella mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Se arrodillo frente a mí con una cajita de satín negro.-Isabella, te amo que a nadie en el mundo, no podría vivir sin ti. Y quiero que seas mía.. En todos los sentidos posibles-abrió la cajita revelando un hermoso anillo... No tenía un solo diamante.. Tenía miles de diamantes incrustados en plata... Sencillamente era hermoso.-por eso ahora te pido que seas mi esposa.

OH. Mi Dios.

¡Me estaba pidiendo matrimonio!...

En este momento era la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-wow-le dije-esto es diferente; no todos los días tu novio te pide matrimonio mientras está desnudo-se rio conmigo-por supuesto que si.-enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello-no hay nada que quiera mas-uní nuestros labios en un casto beso.

Coloco el anillo en mi dedo corazón para luego besar mi mano y el anillo.

Se levanto y se coloco el bóxer.

Sabía que mi vida ahora estaba patas arriba.

Rosalie quería matarme a toda costa, Charlie pegaría un grito cuando supiera, Jacob había arruinado otra vez nuestra amistad.

Pero nada de eso importaba... El hombre de mis sueños estaría siempre ahí. Protegiéndome.

-ahora viene lo mas difícil y peligroso.-le dije mientras lo volvía a besar.

- ¿qué cosa?-pregunto curioso.

-decírselo a Charlie-aclare riendo un poco.

Se rio conmigo.

-si, sumamente peligroso-siguió riendo.

Me miro a los ojos.

Edward era todo lo que yo siempre había esperado en alguien.

No podía creer que él me quisiera tanto como yo a él.

Nos miramos mutuamente a los ojos. Disfrutando aquel momento.

Era como si estuviéramos bajo un hechizo. Bajo un hechizo de amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**tranquilaas chiquitaas... esta historiaa no terminaaa aquii...**

**ya estoy preparando la secuuelaaa...**

**graciias a las que estuvieron hay desde el primer capitulo.**

**graciiaas a mi zorraa que dio la suficiente inspiraciion. **

**yo lees avisaree cuando coloque la secuelaaa... lo pondre en mi perfil.**

**dejenme reviews... nos leemos en otra de mis historias...**

**chaiitooo... mordiiscooos.**

**P.D: perdon por dejar el lemmon al fiinal. xD.**


End file.
